


Уйти нельзя остаться

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Говорят, в одну и ту же реку нельзя войти дважды. Но ведь вода постоянно течёт, а значит, река будет уже немного другой.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Герои просто пришли и вынудили рассказать их историю. Авторы их действия не осуждают и не одобряют.  
> Если кто-то категорически не приемлет предательство в любой форме – лучше не читайте, не нужно расстраиваться.  
> ХЭ будет.

Выпуск их курс отмечал масштабно: заказали гостевой дом в пригороде, собрали всех получивших дипломы и половину кафедры, кто согласился – отношения с преподавателями в университете были замечательные. Алкоголь, музыка, смех, разговоры, обсуждение будущего и настоящего – почти все последние несколько лет работали, а не только учились, и одна из сложившихся за это время пар официально пригласила часть собравшихся на скорую свадьбу.

К середине вечера народ разбился на небольшие группы по интересам, а Антон, чувствуя, что успел прилично опьянеть, отказался от предложения присоединиться к одной из компаний и пошёл на веранду – подышать свежим воздухом, но, сделав всего пару шагов, замер: в одном из плетёных кресел, стоявших там, обнаружился Владимир – аспирант его научного руководителя, помогавший писать дипломную работу и по совместительству наваждение последнего полугода. Тот крутил в руках бутылку и задумчиво смотрел куда-то перед собой: казалось, что мужчина устал от веселья.

– Скучаешь? – они давно уже перешли на «ты»: всего пять лет разницы, одна кафедра и встречи каждую неделю – с дипломом Антону помогал больше Владимир, чем непосредственно выдавший тему профессор.

– Думаю, – мужчина бросил взгляд на засветившийся экран сотового, а потом, быстро пролистав пришедшее сообщение, зажал кнопку, дожидаясь, пока телефон издаст короткую трель и выключится, и вновь обратил внимание на продолжающего молча разглядывать его Антона: – Решил проветриться?

– Немного. Ты не против моей компании? – парень опустился в соседнее кресло. Помимо приятной внешности, Владимир был неплохим собеседником, пусть и разговаривали они на отвлечённые темы довольно редко, но этого хватило, чтобы Антон влюбился, пусть и безответно – аспирант был не одинок.

– Места хватает. Будешь? – Владимир протянул собеседнику бутылку. – Тебе явно есть что отпраздновать. Блестяще защитился.

– Спасибо, – Антон отпил немного и вернул вещь. – Да, блестяще, частично и благодаря тебе, – он широко улыбнулся, – не зря столько времени убили на проверку и перепроверку всего.

– Было бы иначе, наставник бы мне голову открутил, – невесело рассмеялся Владимир, ловя взгляд собеседника, читая в его глазах, даже в полумраке, видимое восхищение, сейчас это было очень кстати, – очернили его светлое имя недостаточно хорошей работой.

– Хорошо, что профессор отказался участвовать в нашей гулянке, а то разочаровался бы, наверное, в нас обоих, – Антон помолчал, любуясь улыбкой собеседника, и добавил: – А о чём ты думал с таким мрачным лицом, если не секрет?

– О том, что жизнь не всегда идёт так, как нам хочется, и у всего есть свой срок, – Владимир сделал ещё один глоток, вновь передавая бутылку и думая, стоит ли продолжать. – Меня бросили сегодня. И хочется тебе в такой день вести разговоры с тем, кто тебе весь мозг съел во время подготовки к защите?

Антон замер на половине движения. Бросили… Вместе с обычным человеческим сочувствием мелькнула совершенно иная мысль: у него есть шанс! Взяв себя в руки, парень отпил ещё немного алкоголя, чувствуя, что от такой новости шибануло сильнее обычного, и ответил:

– С моим мозгом всё в порядке, а вот тебя поотвлекать от невесёлых мыслей всё-таки стоит, сам же сказал, что день сегодня особенный.

– Особенный, такие запоминать нужно, чтобы потом было что рассказать на старости лет, – хмыкнул Владимир, – а ты время на меня тратишь. Смотри, пропустишь все памятные снимки.

– А там народ упиваться начал и по разным углам разбредаться, – отмахнулся парень, – так что ничего особо интересного я не пропускаю. Да мне и тут неплохо, если честно, – парень подумал, что через несколько дней можно будет позвонить и предложить встретиться – если Владимир расстался с тем холёным мужчиной, которого Антон не один раз видел с ним около университета, то можно попробовать наладить не только приятельские отношения, – надеюсь, тебе тоже.

– Было бы иначе, я бы здесь не сидел. Только, Антон… – он сделал короткую паузу, заметив, как собеседник напрягся в ожидании продолжения реплики, а потом со смешком добавил: – Бутылку верни.

– Ой, да, конечно, – смутился парень, отдавая тару. – Пожалуй, надо сходить за добавкой, чтобы тебя не грабить так уж откровенно.

– Можешь и мне ещё захватить, – Владимир со смесью предвкушения и грусти заметил, как вздрогнул Антон из-за короткого прикосновения. Такой искренний и так явно заинтересован… Мужчина заставил себя не думать об этом, во всяком случае, пока: слишком мало алкоголя, и всё ещё не удавалось поверить, что прежние отношения действительно окончены.

– Я быстро, – Антон и правда вскочил и ушёл в дом на поиски чего-нибудь подходящего.

Владимир улыбнулся ему вслед и вновь невидящим взглядом уставился перед собой, то и дело прикладываясь к почти опустевшей бутылке.

Антон, широко улыбаясь и пританцовывая на ходу под звучавшую в доме музыку, нашёл подходящий алкоголь и чистые стаканы – из горла пить всё-таки было не очень удобно, – и вернулся на веранду, протянув Владимиру часть своей ноши.

– Если будет недостаточно, там ещё есть.

– Смотрю, ты решил напоить меня до беспамятства, – ловя его взгляд, улыбнулся тот. – Впрочем, почему нет.

– Просто не хочу, чтобы ты грустил, – немного смутился парень, – пусть и причина весомая. Хотя бы сегодняшним вечером можно попробовать не думать о плохом. Жизнь продолжается, – он наполнил свой стакан и поднял его, предлагая чокнуться.

– Конечно, продолжается, это всего лишь расставание, люди от такого не умирают, – раздался звон стекла, и они почти синхронно отпили, – да и вообще всё в порядке, не будем об этом. Помнишь лицо наставника, когда ты сказал, что забыл файлы на диск нарезать?

– Помню, – рассмеялся Антон, – и помню, как он меня отчитывал после и, кстати, тебя в пример ставил как особо добросовестного и ответственного.

– Я просто не признался, что один из чертежей прямо перед тем, как в кабинет зайти, менял, а вот если бы он узнал… – Владимир сделал паузу, предлагая собеседнику самому додумать то, что бы с ним сделал препод. – В любом случае, ты теперь вольная пташка, так? С учёбой покончено?

– Да, свобода, а с ней – полный рабочий день и обещанное небольшое повышение, я ж теперь дипломированный специалист. В общем, единственное отличие – в универ не кататься, – Антон задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника и добавил: – И с интересными людьми не общаться в прежнем режиме.

– У тебя есть мой номер, если вдруг замучает ностальгия по правкам, а со всей той бандой, что сейчас напивается явно быстрее нас, ты, наверное, ещё долго будешь продолжать видеться на выходных.

– Буду, конечно, курс у нас дружный, – согласился парень. – И меня не по правкам ностальгия будет мучить, – всё-таки выдал он, – а просто по тебе.

– Вот как… – Владимир залпом допил оставшийся в стакане напиток: не говорить же, что понял, да и взгляды изучающие тоже замечал, но тогда было не до чужой симпатии, а вот теперь… Почему нет? Хотя выпито, пожалуй, ещё маловато. – Можешь и просто поговорить позвонить.

– Обязательно, – воспрял духом Антон. – А ты как, не надумал заняться преподаванием? А то профессор был бы рад спихнуть ещё часть работы на кого-нибудь другого.

– Ты знаешь, сколько там аттестаций требуется? – хмыкнул Владимир. – Впрочем, я думаю об этом, раз уж решил остаться в родном универе, то хоть реальную пользу ему принесу.

– Объяснять ты умеешь, с бумажной работой справляться – тоже, а аттестация всё равно проходит у нас же, вся кафедра знает, на что способен и чего от тебя ожидать, – улыбнулся парень, – так что почему бы и нет?

– Может, потому что юных дарований мне чаще хочется задушить, чем объяснять им что-нибудь? – рассмеялся Владимир и понял, что Антон уже какое-то время совершенно не отводит от него взгляда. – Нальёшь мне ещё?

– Налью, – слова не разошлись с делом. – А меня тоже придушить хотелось?

– Иногда, может, чуть реже, чем остальных. Особенно когда ты мне рабочую программу на ноуте до последней версии обновил, чего я изо всех сил старался избежать.

– Не думал, что ты такой ретроград, – пожал плечами Антон. – Новые функции появились, да и железо твоё справляется, зачем было отказываться?

– Потому что мне не нравится интерфейс, а от новых функций только хуже, – горячо возразил Владимир, – у меня на рабочем компе последняя как раз и стояла… Это ты пытаешься сказать, что как лучше хотел?

– Ну… Да, – явно расстроился парень. – Извини, пожалуйста. Что ж ты сразу не сказал? Я знаю, как назад откатить, у ребят есть старая техника, она не всегда тянет.

– Я тоже знаю и уже всё сделал сам, так что не волнуйся об этом, такая мелочь.

– Хорошо, – облегчённо вздохнул Антон, успокаиваясь, и допил содержимое своего стакана, глядя поверх него на собеседника. Прекрасный вечер, голоса в доме, постепенно затихающие, не отвлекали, Владимир улыбался и выглядел совершенно расслабленно – что ещё нужно для счастья?

– Иди сюда. Не стоит так удивляться, сегодня можно позволить себе чуть больше, чем взгляды, ты так не думаешь?

Парень замер на секунду, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли собеседник и как давно он понял, что Антон на самом деле к нему чувствует, но, так ничего и не решив, мысленно плюнул на всё, поднялся и, сделав два шага, умостился на подлокотнике второго кресла. Владимир обнял его за талию и поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо, словно пытаясь понять, что сейчас чувствует вчерашний студент, а потом улыбнулся и поманил ближе, так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до губ поцелуем. Антон, будучи совершенно не против подобных действий, наклонился к нему и на время потерялся в ласке: пусть и без особой страсти, но ощущения были замечательными, так что через какое-то время он сполз с подлокотника на чужие колени. Так явно было удобнее и удавалось прижаться теснее, чувствуя более требовательные прикосновения: Владимир явно не собирался останавливаться, его ладони прошлись по напряжённым мышцам спины, заставляя Антона выгибаться и тихо стонать в поцелуй.

Тем не менее, окончательно голову парень не потерял и в небольших перерывах между поцелуями уточнил:

– Если продолжишь… в том же духе… лучше переместиться в дом… там есть свободные комнаты…

– Не торопись, – рассмеялся Владимир, не спеша отпускать его, и вновь настойчиво поцеловал, словно мало того, что голова и так уже кружилась, а тело горело от прикосновений и желания получить больше.

Антон послушно замолк, устроившись поудобнее и наслаждаясь моментом. В этой отсрочке не было необходимости, Владимир не пытался примириться с тем, что, по сути, собирается провести время с другим парнем спустя всего несколько часов после расставания с тем, кого он искренне считал, что любил, но готовность, с которой Антон согласился на его условия, подкупала.

Мужчина неохотно разорвал поцелуй и оценивающе вгляделся в затуманенные желанием глаза напротив.

– Пойдём?

Антон только кивнул, не доверяя голосу: с трудом верилось, что сбывается мечта, и можно будет наконец прочувствовать пусть не любовь, но ласку от человека, о котором давно грезил.

Комнаты не разделяли до начала гулянки, кто-то справедливо предполагал, что останется на ночь в общем холле, да и вообще, разве можно думать о таком, когда тебя ждёт алкоголь и веселье, а вот теперь это казалось несколько неудобным: приходилось терять время, которое хотелось потратить на поцелуи, на поиски. Последняя дверь в конце коридора – не стоило и удивляться, что придётся идти так далеко, но вот наконец защёлкнулся замок, и можно вновь оказаться ближе, впиваясь в губы, которые тут же с готовностью раскрылись навстречу.

Антон окончательно отпустил себя, желая получить как можно больше от этого вечера в шальной надежде, что она будет не единственной, и, припомнив всё, что умеет, постарался доказать Владимиру, что ничем не хуже, а может, и лучше его бывшего, с восторгом ощущая однозначную реакцию на свои действия и чувствуя настойчивые руки. Владимир же, видя такой энтузиазм, не возражал, позволяя парню делать, что тот хочет, пусть и не давая ему заиграться, когда больше не было сил терпеть зашкаливающее возбуждение. Хоть чувство и было сладко-острым, и в другое время мужчина не отказался бы насладиться им сполна, но не теперь, и Владимир взял всё в свои руки, лишь шикнув на недовольно заскулившего Антона. Впрочем, парень скоро забыл о своих возражениях, наконец прочувствовав всё и даже больше, и только старательно закусывал угол подушки, чтобы не мешать спящим соседям за стенкой – в поздневечерней тишине слышимость в доме была приличная. Владимир был несколько резок и явно думал больше о себе, чем о партнёре, но Антон не жаловался, ему хватало и того, что есть – сильных движений и лихорадочных поцелуев-меток, под которые хотелось подставляться.

Он всё же не смог заглушить финального стона, как бы ни старался: слишком яркими и желанными были ощущения, но подушка немного приглушила звук, и парень краем сознания понадеялся, что никого не разбудил. Распластавшись на кровати, Антон перевёл дух и повернул голову в сторону упавшего рядом Владимира. Неизвестно, чего он ждал, слов благодарности, или, может, просто хотел увидеть отголоски только что испытанного в чужих глазах, но увидел лишь только короткую улыбку и закрыл глаза. В голове было пусто, опьянение как-то незаметно выветрилось, хотелось спать, желательно обнявшись, но парень задвинул это желание подальше и подумал, что разберётся со всем остальным утром.

Владимир же не спешил спать, как-то не хотелось пока, только отвлечённо подумалось, а вспомнит ли тихо дышащий рядом парень все подробности этой ночи, выпили они весьма прилично. Хотя на самом деле и это не очень волновало, пусть готовность отдать всего себя, сделать так, чтобы партнёру было максимально приятно, подкупала, и не хотелось, чтобы тот забыл о проведённом вместе времени. Владимир беззвучно хмыкнул и всё же закрыл глаза: лучше выспаться, чем бороться с похмельем и недосыпом одновременно.

Утро порадовало небольшой головной болью и голосами в коридоре, Антон с удовольствием потянулся и посмотрел на ещё спящего мужчину рядом. Вставать не хотелось, но и разлёживаться не выйдет, уезжать будет нужно не позже полудня, так что парень всё-таки поднялся и, с силой потерев лицо ладонями вместо умывания, начал одеваться.

Вскоре раздался довольно резкий звонок телефона, и Антон поспешно отключил звук, размышляя, поднять ли трубку: звонил один из одногруппников, а значит, его потеряли, и не хотелось бы, чтобы начали искать, не было желания подставлять Владимира, пусть тот, кажется, никогда особо и не скрывал свою личную жизнь, но всё же ночь, проведённая со вчерашним студентом, могла добавить проблем. Ещё раз посмотрев на недовольно морщившегося, но так до конца и не проснувшегося мужчину, Антон, поражаясь своей наглости, осторожно поцеловал его и поспешно покинул комнату. Внизу уже начали собираться оставшиеся на ночь, и парень, присоединившись к ним, влился в обсуждение прошедшего вечера и планов на следующую встречу, краем глаза посматривая на лестницу.

Владимир спустился минут через десять, с совершенно невозмутимым лицом поздоровался со всеми и направился на выход – скорее всего, мужчина решил проветриться перед отъездом. Антон, понимая, что сейчас не лучший момент для разговора, только проводил его взглядом.

Народ начал потихоньку наводить порядок и вызывать такси – выпуск отметили, пообщались, о следующей встрече договорились, пора и честь знать: рабочую неделю никто не отменял, нужно окончательно прийти в себя. Антон, в числе прочих получив от девчонок большой мешок с мусором, отнёс его до контейнера и на обратном пути на удачу завернул на веранду.

Владимир сидел во вчерашнем кресле, что-то изучая на экране телефона.

– Ты что-то хотел? – не поднимая глаз, уточнил мужчина. Нет, вопрос не прозвучал резко, скорее, как-то печально.

– Да, хотел. Может, встретимся где-нибудь в городе через пару дней? Или на следующих выходных, если ты занят.

На этот раз Антону всё же достался взгляд – тяжёлый, изучающий, Владимир словно пытался понять, насколько серьёзен собеседник, полностью ли он отдаёт себе отчёт в происходящем.

– Почему нет, – сказал он в тот момент, когда парень уже не мог скрыть нервозность, но все ещё не готов был отступить, – позвони мне, – а вот эта вежливая улыбка знакома.

– Хорошо, – Антон облегчённо улыбнулся в ответ и, не желая больше мешать, ушёл обратно в дом. Впрочем, чего он хотел, Владимир только вчера закончил предыдущие отношения и, может, корит себя за срыв, так что не нужно давить, вот сходим на свидание, тогда и посмотрим, – сказал сам себе парень.

Отъезд Владимира он пропустил, по-хорошему, не только он, кто-то даже мимолётно удивился, куда девался красавчик-аспирант, который утром точно ещё был здесь. Одна из одногруппниц предположила, что за мужчиной кто-то приехал, и он не стал дожидаться такси, Антон, услышав это, нервно закусил губу, уговаривая себя, что не стоит так явно демонстрировать свои эмоции: мало ли кто это мог быть, совсем не обязательно, что бывший решил помириться. Парень всё же сумел взять себя в руки и, дождавшись вызванной машины, уехал домой – привестись в порядок и придумать, куда можно будет позвать Владимира на следующей неделе и как найти на это время в собственном графике: из-за диплома пришлось отодвинуть несколько проектов, и теперь у них горели сроки, но всё же не настолько, чтобы отказаться от запланированного ужина, на самом деле мало что могло бы заставить Антона пересмотреть эти планы.

Уже с понедельника новоиспечённого специалиста озадачили по самые уши, но парень, помня о своём обещании, в один из дней набрал знакомый номер, с замиранием сердца вслушиваясь в равнодушные гудки.

– Слушаю тебя, – в голосе была слышна привычная улыбка, она всегда казалась такой явной, когда они обсуждали правки в дипломе, и вот теперь – тоже. Создавалось ощущение, что Владимир куда-то идёт – гулкий звук, как в коридорах родного университета, и он явно не собирался помогать Антону с подбором слов, просто молчал, дожидаясь, пока тот скажет, зачем звонит.

– Привет. У тебя ещё нет планов на эту субботу? – решил не затягивать парень, зная, что собеседник предпочитает не вести долгих телефонных разговоров.

– Утром буду в универе, но вроде не должен задержаться. Есть предложения?

– Пойдём в боулинг-клуб? – предложил Антон. – А потом можно будет посидеть в кафе там же.

В трубке стояла тишина, пусть и недолго, но парень уже успел засомневаться, что верно выбрал место, когда Владимир заговорил:

– То местечко недалеко от универа?

– Да, там довольно уютно, и несложно добраться.

– Неплохой выбор, давай где-то в районе семи, – он запнулся, словно увидел кого-то и резко стало не до разговора. – Я позвоню, если что-то изменится.

– Да, конечно, до встречи, – не стал спорить окрылённый Антон и отключился.

Владимир же, во время разговора как раз вышедший из университета, подошёл к знакомой машине на стоянке.

– Ты что-то хотел? – стараясь держать лицо, спросил он у опустившего стекло мужчины.

– Да, держи, – в руки Владимира перекочевал бархатный футляр, – твой подарок был неуместен.

– Не говори ерунды, не я один прислал тебе презент в день рождения, у твоей подружки не должно было возникнуть вопросов.

– Достаточно, – резко оборвали его, а потом уже гораздо мягче, с такой привычной улыбкой, что сердце дрогнуло, добавили: – Мне тяжело принимать именно твои подарки, ты должен это понимать.

– Хорошо, не буду больше тебя беспокоить, – резко выдохнул Владимир, – можешь не волноваться о своём идеальном мирке, – высказавшись, он пошёл прочь, рассуждая, что всё же неплохо, что в субботу можно встретиться с Антоном, отвлечься на него.

А упомянутый Антон, широко улыбаясь, вернулся на рабочее место и занялся своими непосредственными обязанностями, мысленно пребывая где-то далеко-далеко: на горизонте маячило свидание и возможность ещё раз оказаться в одной постели с возлюбленным. Именно эти мысли поддерживали его до конца недели, помогая быстрее делать свою работу, чтобы уж точно не было необходимости тратить на неё выходные.

В субботу парень приехал в клуб задолго до назначенного времени – не было сил сидеть дома в ожидании, да и нужно было заказать дорожку и всё остальное. Сидя за столиком со стаканом минералки, Антон задумчиво смотрел на играющих и периодически переводил взгляд на вход, чтобы не пропустить появление Владимира.

Тот чуть опоздал, легко сбежал по ступеням в зал, оглядываясь в поисках. Антону редко удавалось увидеть мужчину не в рубашке и классических брюках, даже на памятной вечеринке он был одет именно так, а вот теперь выглядел иначе. Потёртые голубые джинсы, слишком тесные, на вкус Антона, но смотрелись они отпадно, как и серая, как небо перед грозой, футболка, как раз в тон глазам Владимира.

– Что-то ты совсем в угол забился, – пока Антон рассматривал пришедшего, тот успел подойти ближе и опуститься рядом – достаточно близко, чтобы можно было почувствовать терпкий запах одеколона.

– Добрый вечер, – наконец отмер парень, с трудом отведя взгляд. – Ничего, сейчас всё наверстаю, у нас дорожка почти в центре. Идём, или выпьешь чего-нибудь?

– Пока нет, – покачал головой Владимир, пристально глядя на собеседника и добавил с мягкой насмешкой: – Ты не выглядишь как человек, способный полностью сосредоточиться на игре. Хотя это даже лестно. Показывай дорожку.

Антон смутился, но, залпом допив свою воду, встал и уточнил:

– Тебе сначала нужно переобуться, я твой размер не знаю, – и, указав в нужную сторону, пошёл в другую: нужно было чуть отвлечься и не лезть к Владимиру, чтобы обнять и поцеловать его.

Вскоре они и правда встретились у дорожки. Рядом, к лёгкому неудовольствию Владимира, оказалась достаточно большая и шумная компания, порядком отвлекающая от игры и поддразнивания Антона. А тот, казалось, не замечал ничего, кроме своего спутника, его несколько провокационных поз и улыбок, даже собственные промахи не заставляли собраться с мыслями.

– Пойдём, выпьем, – Владимир поставил шар в стойку вместо того, чтобы послать его вперёд по дорожке: надоело слушать чужие радостные визги, да и Антон явно совершенно не сосредоточен на игре, пусть последнее скорее льстило, чем раздражало: приятно, когда так реагируют на твоё общество.

– Пойдём, – пожал плечами парень, бывший не против и просто поговорить, да и оплаченное время уже подходило к концу. – Что-то алкогольное? – уточнил он. – Тут коктейли неплохие мешают, кстати, да и напитков покрепче большой выбор.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Владимир, – или ты забыл, что я учился там же, где ты? – он походя кивнул бармену: да, когда-то мужчина частенько заходил сюда с однокашниками, это потом пришлось изменить привычным местам. – Выпьем по коктейлю, а потом посмотрим, как пойдёт.

– За несколько лет многое может поменяться, – улыбнулся Антон, опускаясь на высокий стул и делая заказ. – Значит, в следующий раз нужно будет придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее, – закинул удочку на второе свидание парень.

– Интересней – не всегда лучше, – покачал головой Владимир, тоже озвучив свой выбор, даже не глядя в карту напитков: он был уверен, что его любимый коктейль всё ещё есть в ней. – Это так, на случай, если ты решил затащить меня в какой-нибудь пафосный ресторан, где нужно сидеть друг напротив друга и вести несомненно интересные разговоры.

– В пафосном ресторане не поймут подобного внешнего вида, а мне он слишком нравится, – хмыкнул Антон, про себя радуясь тому, что в зале достаточно шумно, чтобы можно было разговаривать, немного склонившись к собеседнику – так чувствовался аромат одеколона и собственный запах Владимира.

– Ты не видел меня в хорошем костюме, – рассмеялся тот, – не из тех, в которых я появляюсь в универе. Думаю, ты бы оценил.

– А я не умею носить классику, – повинился парень, – джинсы – наше всё. На защиту вон пришлось специально костюм покупать…

– Не буду говорить, что всё зависит от правильного выбора вещи. К тому же это не твой случай, для тебя лучше обходиться без официоза, любой костюм больше скроет, чем подчеркнёт.

– Ты поэтому в универ так одеваешься? Чтобы студентки не приставали? – Антон решил не уточнять, показалось ему, или он правда услышал комплимент в адрес своей фигуры.

– Им это не особо мешает, – отмахнулся Владимир.

Антон промолчал, прекрасно зная, что и на его курсе несколько девчонок строили глазки симпатичному молодому аспиранту, но безрезультатно, парень потому и не удивился, когда увидел в первый раз, как Владимира после работы забирал какой-то мужчина на машине. Наступившая пауза в разговоре была заполнена подошедшим с их напитками барменом.

– Значит, ресторан отменяется, – отпив немного из своего стакана, уточнил Антон, – а подобный этому клуб или кинотеатр? Я просто думаю, куда можно ещё сходить через неделю или две, не всё ж работать.

– Клуб – весьма неплохо, люблю танцевать и полумрак, он гораздо интереснее яркого света, а вот от кинотеатра, прости, откажусь, но если будет желание, можем сходить на пару постановок в один из театров, где не требуют соблюдения дресс-кода, хотя у них обычно странный репертуар, – Владимир как-то сразу отказал собеседнику в способности оценить сложные громоздкие или переполненные эмоциями сюжеты, которые так любил он сам, но не потому что сомневался в способности понять происходящее на сцене, скорее, не хотел заставлять смотреть то, что большинству кажется скучным.

– Хорошо, – парень любил смотреть фильмы, наслаждаться актёрской игрой, а не спецэффектами, но раз собеседник против, то можно будет как-нибудь сходить самому или с друзьями, – я учту. А какую кухню ты предпочитаешь?

– Не люблю острое, а так практически всеяден, но лучше уточни, если решишь выбрать кафе или заказать что-то на вынос.

– Я сам люблю готовить и экспериментировать на кухне и в кафе хожу только чтобы попробовать какое-то новое блюдо, – улыбнулся Антон, допив свой коктейль и заметив удивление в глазах Владимира: кажется, тот не мог представить его готовящим. – Тут шумновато, может, пойдём в местечко потише?

– Твои предложения? – Владимир улыбнулся, про себя подумав, что не отказался бы поцеловать сидящего рядом парня, но место не очень удачное, так что приходилось одёргивать себя.

– Кафе неподалёку, я там ещё не всё изучил.

– Почему нет? – Антону вдруг показалось, что Владимир ожидал совершенно другого, но спорить он не собирался.

– А у тебя есть какое-нибудь хобби? – поинтересовался парень, когда они вышли на улицу.

Владимир смерил его нечитаемым взглядом: с одной стороны, искренне желание узнать чуть больше о спутнике даже немного подкупало, с другой он бы предпочёл, чтобы никто не пытался залезть ему в душу сейчас. Как-то резко вспомнилось недавнее расставание, и не хотелось сравнивать Антона с бывшим, да и понимал он, что парень просто хочет быть рядом, поэтому и спрашивает. Так что мужчина постарался улыбнуться и сказал:

– Сложно ответить так сразу, думаю, у меня просто нет времени на нечто отвлечённое, или я не нашёл чего-то, что по-настоящему увлекло бы, или моя работа – самое лучшее хобби.

– Понятно, – немного погрустнел Антон и перевёл разговор на что-то околоуниверситетское. Владимир не стал отмалчиваться, и неспешная беседа позволила мирно дойти до кафе.

Антон опять выбрал место в углу, надеясь, что так им будет спокойнее, да и не хотелось привлекать внимания, теперь оставалось определиться с тем, что же выбрать на ужин. Изучив меню, парень нашёл-таки что-то относительно интересное и, сделав заказ, продолжил осторожно выспрашивать Владимира о его жизни, как и весь последний год в перерывах между работой над дипломом, ведь тогда не было повода спросить, например, о том, как тот относится к домашним животным или что пьёт по утрам – чай или кофе.

Они просидели почти до десяти – времени закрытия, всё так же неспешно общаясь, а потом вынуждены были покинуть уютный зал.

– Спасибо за вечер, – Владимир улыбнулся: общество Антона помогло отвлечься от преследующих последние дни мрачных мыслей, – думаю, пора расходиться.

– Уже? – несколько расстроенно уточнил парень. – Завтра выходной, может, зайдёшь в гости на пару часов? На чай, – Антон прекрасно понимал, как звучит его предложение, но хотел бы ещё немного побыть рядом и снова почувствовать тепло и ласку.

– Уверен? – уточнил Владимир: одно дело оказаться с кем-то в одной постели, когда в крови гуляет алкоголь, и совсем другое – вот так. Мужчина должен был убедиться, что Антон полностью осознает последствия такого предложения, и дать возможность подумать над тем, что творит, уже себе. Они стояли в тени, там, куда попадало слишком мало света фонарей, так что Владимир позволил себе опустить ладонь на чужое плечо, не сильно сжимая, привлекая внимание и ловя взгляд вскинувшегося парня. – Не боишься того, что я в итоге не захочу никуда уходить или отпускать тебя?

– На самом деле я был бы рад подобному исходу, – Антон заткнул ликующий внутренний голос: парень помнил о том, что Владимира совсем недавно бросили, может, он ещё не готов к полноценным новым отношениям, – так что да, уверен.

– У меня не самый лёгкий характер, – предупредил Владимир, – и мне бы очень не хотелось причинить тебе боль, но сложно отказаться, когда на тебя так смотрят, – мужчина улыбнулся, а потом бережно и мимолётно коснулся губ собеседника.

Антон, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым, широко улыбнулся и ответил:

– Пройдёмся на удачу до остановки или вызовем такси?

– Пойдём, заодно немного прогуляемся, на улице достаточно тепло.

Антон кивнул и, взяв Владимира за руку, не спеша пошёл вперёд, всё так же стараясь не покидать слабоосвещённых участков во избежание косых взглядов припозднившихся прохожих. Шагать рядом, чувствуя тепло чужой ладони, оказалось весьма неплохо, Владимир прежде отказывал себе в подобных поступках – слишком заботила репутация, и не только собственная, а вот Антону, кажется, было совершенно без разницы, что о них могут подумать, если посмотрят более внимательно, ведь полумрак – не особо хорошее укрытие. Парень действительно не думал о чужой реакции, он был доволен уже тем, что Владимир рядом сейчас и ближайшие пару часов, и что мужчина согласился попробовать стать кем-то более близким, чем просто хороший знакомый. А ещё Антон со всем пылом молодости предвкушал продолжение вечера – одного лёгкого поцелуя было категорически мало.

Им всё же повезло почти на ходу заскочить в полупустой автобус и устроиться в самом конце салона. Сиденья были довольно узкими, но сейчас это казалось только плюсом: можно было сидеть, касаясь друг друга, и продолжать держаться за руки, пока никто не обращает на них внимания. Ехали молча, но тишина была спокойной, а не напряжённой, но вот Антон, с мечтательным видом смотревший в окно, встрепенулся и, неохотно разжав пальцы, встал.

– Наша остановка.

Владимир, вынырнув из своих мыслей, кивнул и пошёл к дверям.

Оставшуюся сотню метров до дома Антон и не заметил, но, войдя в квартиру, всё же взял себя в руки и гостеприимно уточнил:

– Чай, кофе?

– Серьёзно? – улыбнулся Владимир, подходя настолько близко, что Антон почувствовал, как его дыхание теплом касается кожи. – Если ты считаешь, что это необходимо, – выдохнул он, целуя, но как-то осторожно, что ли, не требовательно, словно давая возможность Антону отступить и действительно выпить с гостем чаю.

– Потом, – парень решительно обнял Владимира, углубляя поцелуй, давая понять, что на сегодня хватит разговоров.

В окно попадал жёлтый свет фонаря, частично выхватывая из темноты детали обстановки и двоих лежащих в обнимку на кровати.

– Мне пора, – Владимир осторожно поцеловал любовника в висок и неохотно выпутался из его рук: ему не стоит ночевать рядом с Антоном, не сейчас, было бы неловко назвать его, толком не проснувшись, чужим именем, – спасибо за этот вечер, – интонация совершенно другая, не та, что у кафе, в голосе слышны благодарность и тепло. – Сходим в клуб в следующие выходные?

– Конечно, – с готовностью отозвался Антон, – развеемся после рабочей недели. Подожди, я тебя провожу, – он потянулся и сел, выискивая взглядом свои вещи.

– Ты хотел сказать, закроешь за мной дверь? – с улыбкой уточнил Владимир, передавая ему футболку.

– Нет, подожду у подъезда, пока не приедет машина, – отозвался парень, натягивая джинсы на голое тело и забирая вещь. – Спать крепче потом буду. Да и поцеловать напоследок можно, фонарь внизу не работает.

– Если дело в поцелуе, то ладно. Вызовешь такси? Или можешь сказать мне адрес, я сам закажу.

– Сейчас вызову, – Антон нашёл мобильник и открыл нужное приложение. Подходящая машина обнаружилась быстро, и, уточнив, куда нужно ехать, парень сразу оплатил поездку. – Будет через три минуты, как раз успеем спуститься.

– Тебе не стоило, – с лёгким укором прокомментировал его поступок Владимир и покинул комнату: нужно было обуться и выходить, не хотелось заставлять водителя ждать.

– Мне не сложно, – отмахнулся парень, тоже выходя в прихожую, – и, к тому же, это я тебя к себе позвал, ты же домой хотел после кафе вернуться.

– Тогда с меня при случае ответная услуга, – Владимир не стал говорить, что не очень горел желанием вернуться в пустую квартиру, просто не хотелось торопить и отчасти навязываться.

– Разберёмся, – Антон улыбнулся и, ещё раз коротко его поцеловав, открыл дверь.

Когда они вышли из подъезда, в начале переулка как раз появилась машина, поэтому парень не стал уже как-то выражать свои чувства, а просто погладил Владимира по плечу на прощание и стоял у перил до тех пор, пока такси не скрылось из виду. Мечтательно вздохнув, Антон вернулся в квартиру, разделся и рухнул обратно на кровать. Вечер определённо удался.

В пятницу все нормальные люди зачастую заканчивают работу раньше, обычно и Антон старался быть среди этих счастливчиков, но сегодня у него не было и шанса: приходилось переделывать расчёты, всё же диплом не заменял опыта, и парень иногда делал довольно глупые ошибки. Хорошо хоть на этот раз их обнаружил старший коллега, с которым парень находился в хороших отношениях, а значит, до начальства это не дойдёт.

Завибрировал погребённый под кипой бумаг телефон, но пока Антон успел его достать, звонок уже прервался.

– Чёрт, – парень расстроенно посмотрел на экран, – надеюсь, всё в порядке, – и набрал знакомый номер.

– Я думал, ты занят, – голос по ту сторону трубки спокоен, – не стал перезванивать. Завтра всё в силе?

– Да, навалилась тут куча дел, – покаялся Антон, – но завтра вечером я буду свободен, так что ничего не отменяется, – поспешил он заверить собеседника.

– В девять в центре? – предложил Владимир. – Там есть одно довольно атмосферное местечко.

– Дресс-кода там нет? Например, быть только в белом? – в этом клубе Антон ни разу не был, так что решил уточнить этот вопрос.

– Нет, никаких требований к одежде, так что можешь выбрать что-то привычное и удобное. Время тебе подходит?

– Да, вполне, – даже если бы не подходило, парень сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы освободиться к нужному часу, но Владимиру знать об этом необязательно. – До завтра?

– Да, конечно, до встречи.

Антон отключился и с утроенной энергией взялся за доделывание необходимой работы, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о предстоящих выходных и новой встрече.

В субботу ближе к девяти Антон стоял чуть в стороне от входа в клуб, глядя, как в двери входят всё новые и новые люди.

– Долго ждёшь? – Владимир подошёл со спины и обнял его за плечи – вроде дружеский жест, но Антону хватило уже ощущения его тепла рядом. – Прости, в последний момент пришлось зайти в универ за документами для наставника. Готов веселиться?

– Нет, недолго, – улыбнулся парень, чуть подавшись назад, опираясь на собеседника, – и да, готов. Идём.

Они спокойно миновали охрану, которой, кажется, было совершенно наплевать на всё происходящее, лишь бы клиенты не устраивали беспорядков. Музыка качала, от басов подрагивал пол под ногами, хотелось влиться в круговорот из разгорячённых танцующих тел, что выхватывали из темноты лучи прожекторов. Владимир уверенно утянул немного растерявшегося Антона к стойке, где к ним почти сразу подошёл бармен, и пришлось, перекрикивая музыку, делать заказ. Присесть было негде, во всяком случае, не у стойки, а лезть в самую гущу людей с напитками казалось верхом глупости. Они всё же нашли столик в зоне отдыха, на самой границе с танцполом – музыка здесь казалась оглушающе громкой, так что неудивительно, что никто не занял его прежде.

Разговаривать не получилось бы при всём желании, так что Антон просто во все глаза смотрел на Владимира, выглядевшего ещё притягательнее, чем неделю назад, и понемногу опустошал свой бокал. Стоило только допить, как мужчина с предвкушающей улыбкой утащил его на танцпол.

В танце всем плевать, насколько близко они прижимаются друг к другу, насколько смелы их прикосновения, и Владимир явно собирался этим воспользоваться, не переходя черты, но так явно дразня и наслаждаясь реакцией Антона на каждое своё действие – даже мимолётной вроде прикрытых глаз или румянца, что почти не виден в неверном свете. Парень откровенно млел от всего происходящего, от ритма музыки, в такт которому они двигались, от компании и уверенных движений партнёра, от того, что можно ответить тем же, не обращая внимания на окружающих, пьянея без алкоголя.

– Это была плохая идея, – голос Владимира срывался, и его было едва слышно из-за музыки, хотя мужчина и наклонился к уху собеседника, – я так хочу тебя…

– Это была отличная идея, – скорее понял, чем услышал мужчина, и Антон, шало сверкая глазами, прижался поближе, давая понять, что в своих желаниях Владимир не одинок, и впился в его губы поцелуем. – Поехали, – с трудом оторвавшись, выдал парень и потянул любовника в сторону выхода, лавируя среди танцующих.

Поймать такси возле клуба несложно, особенно в такой, ещё достаточно ранний час.

– Я ближе живу, – заметил Владимир, не давая Антону открыть дверцу машины, – не против?

– Нет, конечно, так даже лучше, – улыбнулся тот, чуть остыв на воздухе и вернув хоть какую-то ясность мыслям.

– Тогда решили.

Владимир открыл дверцу, предлагая парню сесть первому. Антон забрался внутрь, дождался, пока его спутник сделает то же самое и снова крепко взял его за руку, нуждаясь в хоть каком-то тактильном контакте. Владимир лишь улыбнулся в ответ на это, ему и самому трудно было просто сидеть рядом.

Он действительно жил недалеко, при другом раскладе можно было и пешком прогуляться, но не теперь, когда каждая минута промедления казалась пыткой. В подъезде темно, а значит, можно притянуть Антона ближе, торопливо целуя, прежде чем открыть дверь.

– Чаю? – со смешком предложил Владимир, когда они наконец оказались в тишине квартиры.

– Обязательно, – и парень крепче вцепился в чужие плечи, не отпуская от себя, чтобы любовник грешным делом не решил и правда пойти на кухню ставить чайник.

– Я запомнил, – с улыбкой пообещал Владимир, прежде чем опять втянуть его в поцелуй.

До кровати добрались, оставляя вещи по дороге, и наконец сплелись в древнейшем танце тел, потакая своему желанию быть ближе и получить как можно больше удовольствия.

Отдышавшись, Антон ещё раз поцеловал любовника и сел. Как бы ни хотелось побыть рядом ещё немного, он не смел настаивать на этом, а Владимир ясно дал понять, что ночевать рядом с ним пока не собирается – парень очень надеялся, что только пока.

– Не складывается у нас с чаепитиями…

– Ты куда-то торопишься? – уточнил Владимир.

– Нет, – встрепенулся Антон. – А ты всё-таки хочешь напоить меня чаем?

– Не зря же я предлагал.

– С удовольствием, – парень встал и занялся поисками своих вещей – не хотелось ходить без ничего на чужой территории.

Владимир улыбнулся: сегодня так быстро отпускать любовника не хотелось, с ним было удивительно спокойно рядом, да и завтра выходной день, куда торопиться? Мужчина тоже оделся, предпочтя домашние брюки тому, что было на нём в клубе.

– Пойдём посмотрим, что я могу тебе предложить.

Почти одевшийся Антон пробормотал что-то утвердительное и вышел из комнаты – где-то в коридоре осталась его футболка.

– Мог бы остаться и так, – хмыкнул Владимир, направляясь на кухню и на ходу пытаясь вспомнить, что есть у него в холодильнике. По всему выходило, что толком ничего.

– Я же домой потом поеду, – невесело отозвался парень, идя за ним следом, – не хочу перед уходом терять время на поиски. Чем-нибудь помочь или просто тихонько подождать?

– Можешь остаться, – мимоходом предложил Владимир, словно что-то обыденное. – А вот насчёт помощи – даже не знаю. Всё зависит от того, достаточно будет только чаю, или лучше поискать что-то посущественней.

Антон замер на половине шага, не веря своим ушам.

– Правда? Да, я останусь, если ты не против, – он расплылся в счастливой улыбке и прижался к спине любовника, обняв. – И от какого-нибудь бутерброда я не откажусь, небольшой перекус был бы кстати.

– Посмотрим, что удастся найти, – Владимир улыбнулся: так легко оказалось порадовать парня, и чуть неохотно высвободился из объятий, – но так я точно ничего не смогу сделать. Поставишь чайник?

– Хорошо, – Антон, по-прежнему сияя улыбкой, выполнил это поручение.

– Можно действительно сделать бутерброды, не хочу заморачиваться в такое время, если честно. Ты как, не против?

– Нет, конечно, – парень уселся на табуретку и дисциплинированно сложил руки на коленях.

Владимир быстро справился с нехитрой готовкой и достал кружки, лишь в последний момент поменяв одну из них.

– С сахаром и прочим сам разберёшься?

– Я пью чай без сахара, – улыбнулся Антон, забирая ту кружку, которую стояла ближе к нему, – спасибо.

– Да не за что, собственно.

Парень, довольно жмурясь, жевал бутерброды, понемногу отпивая горячую жидкость, и чувствовал себя замечательно: насыщенный день, прекрасный вечер и перспектива ещё одной совместной ночёвки – уже не вынужденной, а по инициативе Владимира. Что ещё нужно для счастья влюблённому человеку? А сидящий напротив мужчина только улыбался, наблюдая за ним.

Но вот поздний ужин закончен, и можно укладываться спать. Антон, снова раздевшись, несколько несмело устроился под боком у любовника – тот без колебаний приобнял парня, коротко поцеловав – и закрыл глаза. Воцарилась тишина, нарушенная через несколько минут тихим:

– Я люблю тебя.

Владимир промолчал, у него даже ритм дыхания не изменился, но Антон и не ждал ответа, просто не было больше сил держать в себе эти слова. Мужчина же постарался сделать вид, что спит, ведь что вообще можно ответить? «Я знаю»? Очень замечательно, это явно не тот ответ, на который рассчитывал Антон, а другого и быть не могло. Да, ему хорошо рядом с парнем, но любовь? Нет, хватит.

Утро, птичий щебет за окном. Антон открыл глаза и, осознав, где находится, улыбнулся. Владимир ещё спал, и парень, не желая мешать, просто лежал, наслаждаясь моментом. Но, кажется, его взгляд помешал Владимиру спокойно спать, или дело в изменившемся ритме дыхания, но мужчина вскоре открыл глаза.

– Доброе утро, – спокойная улыбка и неторопливый поцелуй очень хорошо подходили к этому приветствию.

– Доброе, – Антон улыбнулся в ответ. – Встаём или ещё поваляемся?

– Даже не знаю, раннее воскресное утро, куда торопиться?

Парень, получив безмолвное разрешение на продолжение вчерашнего вечера, прижался поближе, снова целуя. Сейчас действительно некуда торопиться, а значит, можно прочувствовать каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение – новый для них двоих опыт и определённо приятный.

– Завтрак? – Владимир улыбался, а в его глазах можно было разглядеть нежность, и этого уже достаточно, пусть и хотелось видеть совсем иное чувство.

– Завтрак, – согласился Антон, понимая, что зверски голоден.

На кухне хозяин дома замер у открытого холодильника, понимая, что с предложением накормить гостя, пожалуй, погорячился: выбор продуктов был небогатым. Антон, заглянув через его плечо, оценил ассортимент и предложил:

– Может, помочь? Тут на двоих вполне хватит.

– Точно, ты же говорил, что хорошо готовишь, это явно стоит проверить.

Антон немного смутился, но всё же попросил у Владимира необходимую посуду и выложил на стол нужные продукты. Тот выдал требуемое, включил кофеварку и уселся за стол – наблюдать, а парень быстро, но умело захлопотал у плиты. Через двадцать минут пышный омлет с овощами был готов, и Антон, расставив тарелки, уселся напротив. Владимир с удовольствием вдохнул запах и взял вилку.

– Ну как? – настороженно посмотрел на него парень, ожидая вердикта.

– Очень вкусно, – улыбнулся Владимир. – Да не волнуйся ты так, всё хорошо.

Антон облегчённо выдохнул и тоже начал завтракать.

Неизвестно, сколько бы он пробыл в гостях, но эту почти идиллию разрушил телефонный звонок, и парень, выслушав собеседника, немного погрустнел и пообещал скоро приехать.

– Извини, мне пора, – залпом допив кофе, повинился он, – нужно заехать к родителям.

– Веский повод, – улыбнулся Владимир. – Беги.

Антон, ещё раз напоследок поцеловав его, действительно быстро собрался и ушёл.

Остаток выходных и начало недели у обоих мужчин прошёл поразительно спокойно. Антон иногда замирал с улыбкой, да и Владимир с теплом вспоминал проведённое вместе время.

Звонок раздался в середине дня, у Владимира как раз перерыв, но он все равно сидел в кабинете, так что свидетелей у разговора не было.

– Может, встретимся? – голос в трубке был грустным и даже несколько потерянным.

– Зачем? – вот так, по телефону, когда между ними есть расстояние, когда не видишь собеседника, Владимир мог говорить резко.

– Мне тяжело без тебя.

– Ты сам всё решил.

– Значит, нет?

Владимир закусил губу, чтобы не сказать того, о чём потом пожалеет, и давая себе немного времени.

– Нет.

– Я скучаю по тебе…

Дальше мужчина уже не слушал, отключаясь: слишком больно. Нужно было отвлечься, и он набрал номер Антона, уже слушая гудки, понимая, что, по сути, поступает очень похоже на то, как поступили с ним, но обрывать вызов было уже глупо.

– Привет. Я не отвлекаю тебя? – после негромкого «Алло» спросил он.

– Привет, – в голосе искренняя радость. – Не сильно, пару минут у меня есть. Ты что-то хотел?

– Поужинаем сегодня?

– Да, конечно, – Антон не мог упустить возможность ещё раз встретиться с любимым человеком раньше, чем рассчитывал, – а где и во сколько?

– Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? – уточнил Владимир, прикидывая, в какое кафе вытащить парня.

– В шесть, иногда чуть позже, но сегодня вроде не должен задержаться.

– Значит, ближе к семи, – задумчиво протянул Владимир и назвал адрес спокойного кафе недалеко от центра. – Так будет нормально?

– Вполне, – Антон прикинул, что времени у него на дорогу вполне хватит. – До встречи?

– Да, до встречи.

Парень отключился и мечтательно улыбнулся: даже если его ждёт просто ужин без продолжения вечера, можно будет пообщаться с Владимиром, поделиться новостями и банально его увидеть, ведь он уже успел соскучиться.

Остаток рабочего дня пролетел быстро: казалось, он только закончил телефонный разговор, и уже можно покидать офис и торопиться на встречу.

Кафе было небольшим, со окном во всю стену, через которое можно было легко разглядеть посетителей, так что Владимира Антон заметил ещё с улицы: тот казался несколько подавленным, но стоило парню подойти к столику, как он мягко улыбнулся.

– Добрый вечер.

– Здравствуй, – Антон опустился на стул и внимательно посмотрел на мужчину. – Что-то случилось, или у тебя поменялись планы на выходные? – как бы ни был приятен сегодняшний незапланированный ужин, они же вроде условились встречаться к концу недели.

– Просто захотел тебя увидеть, – ответил Владимир, протягивая собеседнику папку с меню.

Антон просиял, как солнышко, от этих слов, и, пряча влюблённый взгляд от окружающих, занялся изучением предлагаемых блюд, а Владимир с трудом подавил тяжёлый вздох: не стоило звонить. Нет, он и правда рад был видеть Антона, и ему была приятна такая реакция парня, но то, что к встрече подтолкнули собственные мрачные мысли, было несколько неправильным.

– Выбрал? – стараясь не думать о плохом, уточнил мужчина, видя, что к ним направляется официант.

– Да, – Антон немного взял себя в руки и спокойно озвучил свои пожелания.

Владимир дополнил заказ и с улыбкой спросил:

– Как прошло начало недели?

– На редкость спокойно, а у тебя?

– Как обычно. Дипломников уже нет, да и последние сессии закончились, так что я больше жду начала собственных каникул, чем работаю.

– А мне отпуск теперь положен только в следующем году, – вздохнул Антон, – диплом съел всё, что только можно.

– Для хорошего отдыха не всегда нужно много времени, при правильном подходе хватит и выходных, так что не расстраивайся заранее. Я, например, не очень люблю каникулы и отпуска, кажется, что трачу время впустую.

– А мне нравится – можно спать до упора, никуда не спешить, встречаться с друзьями и знакомыми, поехать куда-нибудь дольше, чем на пару дней, – пожал плечами парень. – И за этот месяц нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, чтобы хватило энергии до следующего раза.

– Но её все равно не хватит, – улыбнулся Владимир.

– Это не страшно, ведь энергию можно восполнять и другими, не менее приятными способами, – Антон лукаво прищурился.

– Ужином? Или чаем? – со смехом уточнил его собеседник.

– И чаем в том числе, – тоже рассмеялся парень.

За разговором они и не заметили, как пролетело время, ужин был принесён и съеден, а за окном кафе порядком стемнело.

– Может, заглянешь в гости? – тихо спросил Антон, когда они вышли на улицу. – Завтра, конечно, рабочий день, но ещё не очень поздно, на самом деле.

– Или лучше ко мне? И можно не расходиться до утра, на этот раз даже есть из чего нормальный завтрак приготовить, – ответом Владимиру послужила радостная улыбка и порыв обнять и расцеловать, задушенный на половине движения. – Прогуляемся? Здесь не так уж и далеко.

– С радостью!

До нужного дома дворами и правда было не больше пятнадцати минут, так что вскоре они оказались на месте. Счастливый Антон всё-таки не дотерпел до квартиры, целуя Владимира уже в подъезде, так что до нужной двери они добрались весьма взбудораженные, думающие только о том, как бы оказаться ещё ближе друг к другу, а не о таких же припозднившихся соседях. Но, к счастью, им всё же никто не встретился, к чему давать повод для лишних разговоров.

Ещё одна ночь рядом с ощущением блаженной истомы в теле. Антон был полностью доволен происходящим без всяких оговорок, а Владимир, ненадолго избавившийся от упрятанных подальше воспоминаний, просто был благодарен парню за тепло и отвлечение от мыслей.

Утро не получалось неторопливым: на горизонте маячила необходимость отправляться на работу, но это не значило, что нет времени на завтрак и обсуждение планов на ближайшие выходные. Антон с молчаливого согласия любовника снова занялся пищей телесной, а Владимир – духовной, то есть предложением нескольких вариантов проведения досуга. В итоге, сойдясь на походе на концерт местной группы, они воздали должное кулинарному таланту парня и разошлись до субботы.

Остаток недели прошёл спокойно. Владимира больше не тревожили звонками, хотя он сам однажды чуть не набрал давно заученный наизусть номер, но остановился: ни к чему, у него есть Антон и скорая встреча, а со старыми привычками пора заканчивать. Пока удавалось себя в этом убеждать.

Приглушённый свет и пока ещё тихая музыка казались идеальными декорациями для свидания, так сегодня решили многие – почти все столики были заняты, и только за несколькими сидели большие компании. Тем не менее, свободное местечко нашлось, и даже не совсем на виду, так что можно было сидеть не напротив друг друга, а рядом, переговариваться, делясь впечатлениями, и чувствовать чужое тепло, надеясь на продолжение свидания. Несколько ленивый вечер, в противовес немного сумасшедшему походу в клуб на прошлых выходных, но от этого он не стал хуже, напротив, хотелось лучше запомнить то, что было между ними, и Владимир несколько укрепился в принятом решении: пора идти дальше, пусть он и не любил Антона, но парень был приятен в общении и во всём остальном, а значит, можно попробовать окончательно забыть о прошлых отношениях.

Из бара ушли поздно, и даже как-то не возникло и мысли о возможности разойтись этой ночью.

Воскресное утро. Неспешная ласка, любящие и спокойные улыбки, разговоры… Антону никуда не было нужно торопиться, а Владимир просто отогревался в его заботе, так что день прошёл незаметно.

– Уже поздно, – вздохнул Антон, допивая чай после ужина. – Спасибо за приют, но пора и честь знать…

– Не уходи, – тихо попросил Владимир: ему показалось невыносимым остаться в одиночестве.

– Не могу, я ж тут не живу, – отозвался парень, собирая посуду, – да у меня и флэшка рабочая дома осталась, завтра с утра могу не успеть за ней смотаться.

– Так переезжай. Можно же хотя бы попробовать, пусть я и не знаю, как это будет, но иногда лучше сделать несколько безрассудный шаг.

Антон от неожиданности уронил тарелку, благо на стол, и та не разбилась.

– Как переезжай? К тебе? – тихо уточнил он. – Правда?..

– Я не люблю находиться на чужой территории, так что да, ко мне.

Парень радостно улыбнулся и, порывисто обняв любовника, засобирался.

– Я быстро, возьму кое-какие вещи и вернусь, заскучать не успеешь!

– Не торопись ты так, я никуда не денусь, – рассмеялся Владимир, вставая: нужно было найти вторую связку ключей, хотя особо искать и не пришлось бы – мужчина слишком хорошо знал, где они лежат, потому что хотел вручить их совершенно другому человеку. – Одевайся, а я достану ключи.

– Ну как же не торопиться? Чем скорее всё сделаю, тем скорее смогу снова оказаться рядом, – Антон практически сиял: можно будет не расставаться на несколько дней, как последние недели, спать в одной постели и побаловать любимого чем-нибудь особенным. – Всё, я готов.

– Сейчас, – Владимир отлучился буквально на минуту, чтобы принести нужное, хорошо, что он не прицепил купленный брелок, а то сейчас было бы неловко. – Держи.

– Спасибо. Я скоро, – парень забрал ключи и, напоследок поцеловав его, сверкнул счастливой улыбкой и скрылся за дверью.

Замок защёлкнулся автоматически, Владимир смотрел на закрытую дверь и думал о том, что натворил. Что он может предложить Антону в ответ на его такую яркую любовь? Свою боль и тягу к другому? Не очень удачный обмен. Он даже за телефоном потянулся – позвонить, сказать, что решение слишком поспешное, но не смог. А парень вприпрыжку сбежал по ступенькам и направился в сторону автобусной остановки. В душе всё пело, хотелось улыбаться всем и каждому, поделиться своей радостью и счастьем: пусть Владимир ещё не ответил ему взаимностью, Антону было достаточно уже того, что любимый человек будет рядом постоянно, что можно будет возвращаться к нему по вечерам и видеть его сонную улыбку утром.

У себя дома парень собрал спортивную сумку, сложив туда вещи на смену, всякую мелочь типа бритвы и зубной щётки и кое-что, необходимое для работы, упаковал ноутбук и, оглядевшись, решил, что если потребуется, всегда успеет вернуться за тем, что забыл.

Это странно, но им даже не пришлось притираться друг к другу, может, всё дело было в том, что Антон готов был многое простить в силу своих чувств, даже приступы отстранённости или явной грусти Владимира казались чем-то нестрашным, проходящим. В такие моменты парень старался не трогать любовника, просто тихо сидя рядом и занимаясь какими-то своими делами, но внимательно следя, когда тот вынырнет из раздумий и обратит на него внимание.

Они умудрились даже найти время, чтобы выбраться в кафе на неделе и весьма неплохо провести выходные за городом: Владимир решительно не хотел всё время оставаться за стенами квартиры, говорил, что так у него возникает чувство, что он запер своего парня в четырёх стенах и спрятал от всего мира, пусть и Антон не был бы сильно против такого расклада.

Дни летели удивительно быстро.

С бывшим Владимир столкнулся в бизнес-центре, куда его попросил заглянуть один из тех, кому он когда-то просчитывал проект. Закончив свои дела, мужчина вошёл в лифт и, лишь нажав кнопку первого этажа, обратил внимание на того, кто уже стоял рядом. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы от возбуждения перехватило дыхание и стало совершенно неважно, что они в стеклянной кабине у всех на виду: их всегда переклинивало даже от простых взглядов, возможно, именно это и держало мужчин рядом. Безумно захотелось прикосновений, поцелуев, от которых все мысли исчезают из головы, с губ бывшего любовника, что так же жадно следил за каждым движением, сорвался тихий стон, и он отвернулся, чтобы буквально сбежать на третьем этаже, оставив Владимира бороться с собой.

Домой Владимир в этот день вернулся чуть позже обычного. Антон что-то готовил, тихо мурлыча себе под нос, и мужчина действительно был рад, что он есть, пусть от его вида так не сносило крышу, но он рядом. Войдя на кухню, Владимир сразу обнял как-то растерявшегося Антона, не привыкшего к подобному.

– Сегодня был такой странный день, – ему вдруг показалось, что к привычному запаху парня примешались нотки чужого парфюма. Владимир знал, что это только его воображение, но уже не мог остановиться, он жёсткими поцелуями-укусами прошёлся по загривку Антона, заставляя того тихо застонать, и запустил руку в свободные домашние брюки, чувствуя, как парень подался навстречу ласке. – Выключи, – потребовал Владимир, – иначе сгорит всё… – Антон на автомате выключил плиту, даже толком не понимая, что сделал, потому что его продолжали ласкать, не давая и мига на раздумья, только на ощущения. – Прости, – шёпотом.

Владимир был тороплив и несколько резок, но это неважно, потому что Антона выносило от каждого его прикосновения, от торопливой подготовки и резкого проникновения, его любовник казался переполненным эмоциями сейчас, сходящим с ума от желания, и это определённо стоило любых неудобств. Их не хватило надолго, не в таком бешеном ритме, и вскоре они опустились на пол, путаясь в одежде, но Владимир не спешил отпускать парня, крепко прижимая к себе, прошептал: «Спасибо», – и Антон понял, что совершенно счастлив.

– Хотел купить тебе цветов, – Владимиру было неловко, и он порадовался, что Антон сейчас не видит его лица, – но не знал, уместно ли и какие цветы ты любишь. С нашего первого свидания прошёл ровно месяц.

– Я всему буду рад, – тихо отозвался парень, – и, в общем-то, не против цветов. Я каллы люблю.

– Я запомню, а какой цвет? – Владимир всё ещё не спешил отпускать любовника, ему нужна была ещё пара минут на то, чтобы окончательно привести мысли в порядок.

– Яркие, – Антон блаженно улыбнулся, – красные или бордовые. Не белые и не почти чёрные только.

– Хорошо, – Владимир понял, что наконец может выдохнуть, пусть и не перестать грызть себя вовсе. – Нужно вставать, пол всё же жёсткий.

– Нужно, – парень повернул голову и одарил любовника благодарным поцелуем. – И ужин надо до ума довести…

– Я хотел предложить поужинать где-нибудь, но у тебя получится лучше. Помочь?

– Накрой на стол, пожалуйста, – Антон поднялся и оглядел расхристанного Владимира. – Только переоденься сначала, – рассмеялся он, – костюм – всё не лучшая одежда для спонтанного акта любви, – и, приведя себя в относительный порядок, вернулся к священнодействию со сковородкой, не заметив изменившегося выражения лица мужчины.

– Хорошо, сделаю, – стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, ответил тот, – пара минут, и всё будет.

Антон кивнул, и Владимир вышел из кухни. Вот только он не вернулся через пару минут, задержался дольше – всё же нужно было переодеться, а потом хлопнула входная дверь, хотя Антон и не услышал этот тихий звук, увлечённый своим делом. К тому же вернулся Владимир достаточно быстро.

– Что скажешь? – Антон обернулся на голос и увидел букет из ярких цветов, собранный просто, но в этом и было его основное очарование.

– О, – парень замер, потрясённо глядя на него. – Не ожидал так скоро, если честно, спасибо… – Антон забрал букет и благоговейно дотронулся до одного из цветков. – Какая прелесть, чудесный подарок.

– Рад, что тебе понравилось, – улыбнулся Владимир, коротко целуя его. – У тебя, кажется, что-то пригорело. Перемешать или выключить?

– Ой! – спохватился парень, бросившись к плите. – Нет, всё нормально… Достань вазу, пожалуйста, и будем ужинать.

– Прости, но вазы у меня как-то не случилось. Графин подойдёт? Он достаточно высокий.

– Подойдёт.

Весь ужин Антон смотрел то на букет, то на Владимира, сияя улыбкой: первый полноценный знак внимания за всё время их знакомства, пусть и по такому, видимо, весомому для любимого поводу. Надо бы придумать, как его отблагодарить… Владимир же казался самому себе двуличной сволочью: с одной стороны, ему действительно очень нравилось, что он смог порадовать Антона, а с другой, он помнил предпосылки ко всему, происходящему сейчас.

Несмотря на завтрашний рабочий день, мужчина постарался сделать всё, чтобы загладить свою недавнюю резкость и вину перед любовником, и, судя по счастливому виду уснувшего у него под боком Антона, это вполне получилось.

Они не должны были встречаться, хватило того мимолётного столкновения в лифте, чтобы понять это, но Владимир даже не сомневался, что знакомая машина на стоянке рядом с университетом ждала именно его, и не смог найти в себе силы пройти мимо, уселся в салон, ловя тяжёлый, полный желания взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

Машина остановилась в каком-то грязном тупике рядом с гаражами, как будто созданном для таких вот встреч. Они ничего не говорили, не обсуждали, но как только оказались рядом, их словно снова переклинило. Быстрый секс на заднем сиденье, даже не секс толком, просто взаимная помощь – как два подростка, у которых сил нет добраться до постели, но воздуха не хватало, и в глазах темнело от остроты ощущений, а губы приходилось закусывать, чтобы сдержать стоны – такая сладкая пытка. Но нельзя… У одного невеста буквально за углом, у другого – новый любовник, вот только они так и не смогли оторваться друг от друга до того, как получили своё.

– Нам больше не стоит встречаться, – Владимир отвёл взгляд, ему было стыдно за этот порыв, но он бы повторил снова, и оба это прекрасно понимали.

– Да, ты прав, – его собеседник не спешил отстраняться, снова потянулся к губам, целуя так требовательно, что не отказать, а ещё ему тоже трудно, пусть расставание было его инициативой. – Уходи, пожалуйста.

– Да, пора, – Владимир дрожащими пальцами поправил одежду и выскользнул из машины, мимолётно надеясь, что успеет привести себя в порядок до того, как Антон вернётся домой, потому что перед ним было стыдно и неловко, всё же парень с его щенячьей влюблённостью не заслужил такого отношения, но и сделать ничего с собой Владимир тоже не мог, как бы от этого ни было тошно.

Дома никого, и мужчина сейчас был этому особенно рад – прохладный душ смыл чужой запах и следы. Он прислонился лбом к холодному кафелю, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше, как бороться со своими порывами. В конце концов, чем Антон хуже? Идеальный парень с вечным стремлением сделать каждый их совместный день лучшим, так почему этого недостаточно? Должно хватать. Нужно наконец отпустить прошлые отношения, забыть о том, что чувствовал тогда, так всем будет легче. И Владимир даже знал, с чего начать.

Антон задержался, с его работой такое часто случалось, но это ничего, можно подождать и даже попробовать что-нибудь приготовить, пусть так вкусно, как у него, всё же не выйдет, но и совсем несъедобно – тоже. Да и сегодня ужин явно будет не главным, если они вообще до него доберутся.

В замке повернулся ключ, а значит, нужно перестать размышлять над своим поступком. Да, он ошибся, но впредь собирался поступать правильно.

– Устал? – встретить своего парня в коридоре – это естественно, хотя обычно Владимир был чем-то занят, и Антону приходилось искать его по квартире, чтобы поцеловать, сказать, что он дома. Парень покачал головой, с улыбкой глядя на любимого, и Владимир почувствовал, что должен его поцеловать, вот только этот поцелуй был другим, и это вновь заставило почувствовать себя виноватым. – Пойдём ужинать, – отстраняясь, предложил мужчина.

– Ты что-то приготовил? – потянул носом Антон. – Да, конечно, идём.

– Да, приготовил, очень надеюсь, что получилось съедобно.

– Не сомневаюсь в этом, – улыбнулся парень.

Ужин, во время которого Владимир периодически застывал, глядя в одну точку, а Антон старался заполнить паузы рассказом о новом проекте, который ему доверили, прошёл не очень гладко, как и остаток вечера.

– Прости, я сегодня был не лучшим собеседником, – в мягком свете ночника Владимир выглядел уставшим, и он не спешил укладываться рядом с уже устроившимся Антоном, присел на край кровати, вглядываясь в его лицо, – не злишься?

– Нет, конечно, – улыбнулся тот, – всё в порядке. Ложись.

Владимир не заставил уговаривать себя, к тому же больше думать было не о чем – решение он принял, так к чему расстраивать внимательно смотрящего на него парня?

– Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чём, солнце. Сделаешь?

– Да, а что такое? – с готовностью откликнулся Антон.

– Ничего сложного, – улыбнулся Владимир, двигаясь ближе, так, чтобы следующая фраза, что казалась лишь дыханием на коже, всё же была услышана: – Хочу почувствовать тебя в себе.

Антон изумлённо посмотрел на него. Да, он был универсалом, но любовник как-то с первого раза расставил роли и на пару намёков отреагировал отрицательно, так что парень больше не подавал виду, что хотел бы изменить ситуацию. А тут…

– С радостью, – наконец выдохнул он в чужие губы. – Я так люблю тебя…

Владимир на миг прикрыл глаза, пряча под веками вину, хорошо, что увлечённый поцелуем Антон ничего не заметил.

– Ты дорог мне, – выдохнул мужчина чуть позже: это он мог сказать спокойно, ничуть не кривя душой. – Кажется, на нас слишком много одежды… Стоит привыкнуть спать без неё.

– Договорились.

Антон был аккуратен и нежен, Владимир получил свою дозу удовольствия, но всё же действий парня было недостаточно, хотелось чего-то более яркого, как раньше, в прошлых отношениях, так что мужчина просто благодарно улыбнулся, ещё раз поцеловал любовника и устроился поудобнее, обнимая его, чтобы не видеть чужого счастливого лица и спрятать своё.

Уснул он в этот вечер поздно, Антон уже давно размеренно дышал, видя сны, а Владимир всё никак не мог перестать думать и сравнивать, бесконечная череда ненужных мыслей крутилась в голове, отпустив только под утро, но так и оставив без решения.

Прошло ещё две недели.

Владимиру не стоило соглашаться, не стоило ехать куда-то вместе с бывшим любовником, пусть и под предлогом поздравления с днём рождения и с обещанием, что они просто посидят в кафе и поговорят. Это никогда не срабатывало, не вышло и в этот раз. На экране телефона – несколько пропущенных вызовов от Антона и сообщение о том, что тот возвращается домой, и Владимир не представлял, как будет сейчас смотреть ему в глаза, потому что скрыть то, почему он опоздал, не выйдет, да и не хотел мужчина врать.

На кухне горел свет, но сам парень навстречу не вышел.

– Прости, – Владимир зашёл в помещение, отводя взгляд: не хотел знать, какую боль причинит одним своим видом, – я ублюдок. Чёрт, мне правда очень жаль.

Антон молча смотрел на любовника: взъерошенные волосы, припухшие губы, яркий засос чуть выше ключицы, хорошо заметный из-за расстёгнутого ворота помятой рубашки, и общий вид – как после отлично проведённого вечера… Парень опустил глаза, посмотрел на стоявшую на столе коробку с подарком, найденным с таким трудом – Владимир обмолвился между делом, что хотел бы иметь определённую вещь, – и с трудом выдавил:

– Ложись спать, я ещё посижу.

– Прости, – ещё раз повторил Владимир и действительно ушёл с глаз долой, чтобы не напоминать всем своим видом о произошедшем, понимая, что сам бы не смог простить подобное.

Антон сидел без движения до тех пор, пока не услышал, как тихо скрипнула кровать – Владимир улёгся, – и только после этого позволил себе обречённо сгорбиться и закрыть лицо руками. Было больно и обидно, парень искренне не понимал, что сделал не так, чем провинился перед любимым человеком, что тот так наплевательски отнёсся к нему и этому запланированному вечеру. Да, Владимир никогда не говорил, что любит его, но Антон верил, что сможет помочь ему забыть прошлые отношения, что его собственной любви хватит на двоих, ведь всё вроде было хорошо – и их близость, и совместная жизнь… До сегодняшнего вечера. Если бы Владимир просто опоздал, парень расстроился бы, но, конечно, простил – мало ли какие дела могли задержать, – пусть он и просидел в кафе, ожидая его, больше двух часов, но любовник вернулся домой явно не с работы…

Несмотря ни на что, Антон просто не мог испытывать негативных эмоций по отношению к Владимиру, он слишком его любил, а значит, выход из этой ситуации был только один. Парень прислушался – в комнате было тихо – и начал наводить порядок. Вино и бокалы отправились в шкаф, подарок – на подоконник, чтобы не занимал место, а сам Антон – собирать свои вещи, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить лежащего лицом к стене Владимира, по счастью, оставившего включённый ночник. Сумка с одеждой, ноутбук, разная мелочь… Ключи на столе. Парень огляделся, проверяя, ничего ли не оставил, отнёс вещи в прихожую и вернулся на кухню – коротать время до утра в компании кружки крепкого кофе, благо завтра суббота.

Сначала Владимиру удалось уснуть – сказалась усталость от прошедшего дня, но долго это не продлилось, вскочив через пару часов, он выключил ночник и остаток ночи лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше, где-то в глубине души надеясь, что Антон всё же придёт, устроится рядом, и можно будет попробовать ещё раз попросить прощения. Мужчина понял, что боится одиночества и уже привык к тому, что рядом есть другой человек, к его заботе, улыбкам, теплу, разговорам среди ночи, иногда достаточно бессмысленным, но нужным. Привык и сам заботиться об Антоне, но не смог справиться со своей тягой к прошлому, к тому, что стоило забыть, но он не мог, да и дадут ли ему когда-нибудь это сделать?

За окном ещё даже толком не рассвело, когда Владимир решительно поднялся: больше вариться в котле этих мыслей не было сил.

Сумки у двери… Неужели?

– Ты уходишь? – можно было не спрашивать, конечно, для парня это была тяжёлая ночь, но весь его вид говорил о том, что решение он принял. Видимо, утверждения о том, что влюблённый в состоянии простить всё, оказалось лишь очередной выдумкой, но так даже лучше, если Антон уйдёт сейчас, спустя всего два месяца отношений, у него удастся забыть быстрее, а Владимир справится, видно, судьба у него такая – не находиться рядом с теми, кто утверждал, что любит его.

Антон вскинул на него больной взгляд, оценив вид: похоже, и Владимиру эта ночь далась нелегко, он явно не выспался. Парень поднялся и привычно, хоть и медленно, давая себе время собраться с мыслями, молча занялся варкой ещё одной чашки кофе. Владимир, чувствуя себя от этого ещё паршивее, прошёл к своему месту и сел за стол, уткнувшись взглядом в небольшую коробку на подоконнике, перевязанную лентой. Подарок…

Перед ним с негромким стуком опустилась любимая кружка, Антон сел напротив и, сцепив пальцы в замок, посмотрел прямо на любовника.

– Прости, что я – не тот, кто тебе нужен, – наконец тихо сказал он, – я больше не буду мешать своей любовью…

– Тебе не за что извиняться, уж точно не тебе, – покачал головой Владимир. – Я действительно думал, что у нас всё получится, старался оставить прошлое прошлому, но не вышло. Никогда не прощу себе того, что причинил тебе боль.

– Так это прошлые отношения? – парень отвёл взгляд. – Понятно… Правильно говорят, старая любовь не ржавеет. Не буду вам мешать, – Антон встал, подошёл к Владимиру, ласково провёл рукой по немного щетинистой щеке и бледно улыбнулся: – Будьте счастливы.

Тот удивлённо посмотрел на парня, но не стал переубеждать его, зачем? Может, Антону так будет проще пережить случившееся.

– Прости.

– Я не злюсь на тебя, ведь ты никогда не говорил, что любишь, это только мои чувства, – покачал головой парень. – Мне хорошо рядом с тобой, и я не хочу уходить, но так будет лучше для всех. Будь счастлив, – повторил он, легко коснулся чужих губ прощальным поцелуем и вышел из кухни. Тихий щелчок закрывшейся за ним двери в опустевшей квартире показался громом.

Владимир нервно рассмеялся: да почему все пытаются убедить его, что так будет лучше! Нет, на этот раз он согласен, для Антона явно будет лучше находиться в стороне от него, тем более тот сам так считает. Вот только… Владимир всегда считал, что любовь эгоистична: он видел, как люди многие годы мучают друг друга, когда-то простив всё ради великой любви, но не находят силы уйти. А Антон так легко отступил, пусть и пояснив свои мотивы, но это казалось больше рациональным решением, чем проявлением эмоций.

Владимир автоматически допил кофе. Он не пойдёт против решения парня, даже понимая, что, несмотря ни на что, будет по нему скучать.

Антон не спеша шёл по рассветным улицам – в такое время общественный транспорт только-только вышел на линии, так что ждать его можно долго. За эту бессонную ночь парень передумал многое, успел пожалеть о своём решении уйти, даже собраться вернуть сумки в комнату, и снова согласился с доводами разума о том, что без него любимому будет лучше – Владимир с самого начала их отношений частенько о чём-то грустил, Антон и раньше думал, что это потому, что тот вспоминает о прошлом, о том, что его бросили, оказалось, он был прав. Физическое влечение не заменит эмоций, а парню хотелось, чтобы любимый человек был рядом без оговорок, поэтому он скрепя сердце отказался от мысли сделать вид, что прошлого вечера просто не было.

Антон вздохнул и перехватил сумку поудобнее. Уехать, что ли, куда-нибудь, чтобы не было соблазна увидеть Владимира, пусть даже случайно? У них одна специализация, они вполне могут пересечься по работе… В феврале, на встрече выпускников, бывший одноклассник рассказывал о своей жизни в соседнем городе, бывшем чуть крупнее их родного, может, перебраться туда? Квартиру можно продать – она досталась по наследству от бабушки, родителям он и так регулярно звонил и наведывался раз в месяц, специализация у него востребованная, без работы не останется. Новая жизнь с чистого листа. Да, пожалуй, он так и сделает.


	2. Chapter 2

– Вы плохо выглядите, Владимир.

– Благодарю за комплимент, – невесело рассмеялся мужчина, – уже просто плохо, а не отвратительно. Вы что-то хотели, Леонид Александрович?

– Нет, всего лишь хотел выслушать несколько несмешных острот, – научный руководитель присел рядом с недавним аспирантом, серьёзно глядя ему в глаза. – Володя, я действительно волнуюсь о вас, пока шли аттестации, я мог списать всё на дикий темп и то, что вы стараетесь держать высокую планку, так свойственную вам, но теперь я в растерянности. Расскажете старику, что вас так тревожит?

– Леонид Александрович, ну о чём вы? – Владимир через силу улыбнулся: только преподам он ещё не жаловался на личную жизнь, на то, как наконец-то разругался вдрызг с бывшим, пригрозив, что если тот позвонит снова, то его милая невеста узнает о том, что тот так хотел скрыть. О том, что уснуть не может, вспоминая Антона и чувствуя бесконечную вину перед ним, о том, как хотел вернуть какую-то забытую парнем мелочь, но так и не решился набрать его номер. Зачем кому-то это знать? – Я действительно в порядке, не волнуйтесь.

– Хорошо, если вы считаете, что должны держать всё в себе – ваше право. Поговорим о другом. Мы все с радостью приняли вас на кафедре, и есть за что, вы были блестящим студентом и будете прекрасным преподавателем. Вот только я хотел предложить вам немного другой вариант. Володя, меня просили перейти в более крупный филиал нашего ВУЗа в другом городе, я отказался, – предвещая вопросы, сказал профессор, – но порекомендовал вас. Простите всё же мою назойливость, но что-то подсказывает мне, что вам стоит поменять обстановку. Съездите хотя бы на семестр, осмотритесь, а там, кто знает, может, и останетесь, а до того, как вы примете окончательное решение, место здесь будет ждать вас.

– Спасибо за доверие, Леонид Александрович, но…

– Никаких «но», Володя. Подумайте, жду вас завтра, – профессор вышел, да и мужчина не стал задерживаться в университете.

На следующее утро Владимир согласился.

Антон вышел из здания и с удовольствием вдохнул морозный воздух. Тогда, чуть больше пяти месяцев назад, он, вернувшись домой, тем же вечером позвонил бывшему однокласснику и выспросил всё необходимое о другом городе. Заручившись обещанием помочь по первости с поиском жилья, парень заглянул к родителям, сообщив о своём решении, и, получив благословление, развил бурную деятельность. Выставить квартиру на продажу, предупредить начальство о скором увольнении, найти подходящую вакансию на новом месте, собрать вещи, часть добра оставив у родных, часть продав на барахолке, встретиться с покупателями, оформить все документы… Всё это позволяло вечерами падать и засыпать практически сразу, чтобы не думать о Владимире и о том, как его не хватает, не смотреть на экран телефона – удалить номер не поднялась рука – и не высматривать после работы ненужный уже маршрут автобуса до чужого дома.

Город оказался интересным, денег от продажи прежней квартиры хватило на новую, пусть и меньшего метража, зато не на окраине, новые коллеги его вроде приняли, тем более что Антон старался не ударить в грязь лицом, потому что это позволяло отвлечься от главной проблемы – отсутствия любимого человека рядом. Было тяжело, но парень не жаловался, только по выходным сидел на кухне над кружкой с кофе, сваренным так, как любит Владимир – Антону нравился пряный аромат, горьковатый вкус этого напитка он не очень любил, – и грустил.

Но два свободных дня заканчивались, и по понедельникам парень выглядел спокойным и собранным.

– Здравствуйте, Владимир Олегович, – здесь, на новом месте, к мужчине обращались подчёркнуто вежливо, с оглядкой: всё же ждали они известного профессора, а получили вчерашнего аспиранта, – спасибо, что зашли. Вышла небольшая накладка, – завкафедрой перелистывал какие-то бумаги на столе перед собой. – Мы готовили проект на конференцию по новым материалам, применяемым в нашей сфере, вы, наверное, слышали? – Владимир кивнул: да, действительно слышал и даже помогал одному из студентов по мелочам. – Так вот, профессор, который работал с ребятами, вынужден уехать на несколько дней, и его поездка как раз совпадает с нашей презентацией. Вы не могли бы выручить коллегу?

– Конечно, не проблема, – Владимир всё равно не знал, чем занять своё свободное время, которого казалось слишком много.

– Вот и прекрасно, – кажется, именно такого ответа от него и ждали, потому что все необходимые документы уже были оформлены, оставалось только поставить подпись и дождаться нужного дня.

Примерно в это же время Антон в компании троих коллег сидел в кабинете директора и слушал наставления. Его как «молодую кровь» и ещё одного сотрудника отправляли на крупную конференцию, которая будет проводиться в этом городе, и парень внимательно слушал, что, где и как нужно будет говорить и о чём вообще должна идти речь в их выступлении. Антон был несколько горд и растерян одновременно: его успехи на ниве полной вовлеченности в рабочий процесс заметили, но вместе с тем парень не очень любил быть в центре внимания, но деваться было некуда, от таких шансов проявить себя не стоило отказываться.

За подготовкой прошли оставшиеся дни.

– Всё в порядке, ты же тысячу раз прочитала этот доклад, – Владимир старался говорить спокойно и улыбаться: его улыбка всегда хорошо действовала на нервных студенток, – я буду рядом, да и остальные всегда готовы подхватить, не стоит так волноваться.

Девушка всё равно нервно комкала лист со шпаргалкой.

– Может, ей выпить, а, Владимир Олегович?

Разговорившемуся парню достался тяжёлый взгляд.

– После выхода из этого здания, когда я перестану за вас отвечать, делайте что хотите, а пока – никакой выпивки.

– Понял, – понурился тот, а у Владимира возникли подозрения, что с предупреждением он припозднился.

– Все готовы? Вас сейчас объявят, – и действительно, раздался голос ведущего, вещавшего что-то о талантливых студентах, Владимир не вслушивался, так что времени на нервы не осталось. – Ну, вперёд, у вас обязательно всё получится, удачи.

Ещё пара секунд, и Владимир остался один наблюдать за происходящим на сцене. Его ребята выглядели вполне достойно на фоне остальных матёрых докладчиков, так что Владимир после окончания их выступления облегчённо выдохнул и немного расслабился.

После молодёжи на сцене появились представители компании-производителя и компании, отвечающей за разработку и инженерию процесса. Антон глубоко вздохнул и вместе с коллегой направился к нужному стенду – пришёл их черёд рассказывать о своих умениях и возможностях. Речь была выучена и отрепетирована, уточняющие вопросы собравшихся – понятны и логичны, так что парень, отчитавшись по всем пунктам, улыбнулся коллеге и спустился в зал, усевшись в ближайшее свободное кресло.

Владимир почти не обращал внимания на происходящее на сцене: большинство из тем ему были знакомы, пусть в некоторые моменты и хотелось вникнуть, но нужно было следить, чтобы студенты на радостях не учудили чего. Лишь один раз он прикипел взглядом к выступающим, даже поверить не мог сначала, что не мерещится… Антону всё так же совершенно не шли костюмы, хотя этот был явно лучше того, в котором парень когда-то защищался. Спокойная правильная речь, толковые ответы на уточняющие вопросы – идеальный докладчик, вот только смысл уловить Владимир толком не мог, просто слушал голос, по которому так соскучился. Нет, его не переклинивало, не сносило крышу от одного взгляда на парня, просто ощущалось тепло, застарелая вина и отчасти гордость: Антон оказался достаточно сильным, он справился и теперь притягивает к себе взгляды.

Когда парень уселся буквально через несколько кресел от него, Владимир и не знал, что делать, стоит ли лезть или лучше сделать вид, что они незнакомы, пусть и хотелось от души поздравить.

Внимание Антона привлёк тихий голос как раз в перерыве между выступлениями:

– Владимир Олегович, а нам обязательно слушать всё?

– Это касается вашей будущей профессии, – Антон замер, решив, что ему просто показалось: не могло же быть так, что Владимир действительно здесь, – так что сделайте одолжение самим себе и дослушайте, к тому же осталась всего пара докладов.

Парень вцепился в подлокотник и, проклиная себя за слабость, повернул голову. Там, через пару кресел, в компании недавно выступавших студентов и правда сидел Владимир, всё такой же красивый, но немного подавленный. Мужчина тихо сказал что-то своим подопечным и посмотрел в ту сторону, где сидел Антон, встретившись с ним взглядом, коротко кивнул и вновь вынужден был ответить на вопрос одного из ребят. Парень с трудом отвёл глаза, попытавшись сосредоточиться на выступлении докладчика. Эта встреча разом всколыхнула все запрятанные воспоминания, и снова подняла голову упрямая надежда, которой было плевать на доводы разума о том, что не стоит снова наступать на те же грабли, пусть и очень хотелось – Владимира Антон по-прежнему любил.

Последнего выступавшего на сцене проводили аплодисментами, студенты тут же сорвались с места, и Владимиру пришлось поспешить за ними, потому что до выхода из здания они были под его ответственностью. Антон же перекинулся парой слов с коллегой и, договорившись об утренней подготовке отчёта о мероприятии, и не спеша пошёл к дверям зала: когда и куда успел исчезнуть бывший любовник, он не увидел, рабочий день на сегодня был закончен, а дома его никто не ждал. А ещё по пути парень пытался понять, что вообще Владимир делал на этой конференции, студенты-то были из местного филиала их университета…

– Нет, я не буду с вами праздновать, – устало втолковывал Владимир одному из студентов, – и вам бы не советовал, завтра утром на учёбу, и едва ли ваше блестящее выступление извинит отсутствие на парах.

С ним ещё попытались спорить, но вскоре махнули рукой и направились прочь, обсуждая грядущую гулянку, а Владимир постарался понять, как добраться до съёмной квартиры из этого места: город он толком не изучил, помня, что всё это временно, лишь один семестр, как и сказал профессор.

С Антоном он почти столкнулся, тот шёл, погружённый в свои мысли, и, кажется, не замечал ничего вокруг.

– Прекрасно выступил, – когда их взгляды всё же встретились, сказал Владимир – глупо было бы отмалчиваться сейчас, но и задерживать парня он не собирался.

– Спасибо, – тихо отозвался тот, как-то лихорадочно оглядывая мужчину, понимая, что тот за прошедшее время действительно практически не изменился и всё так же притягателен. – А ты здесь какими судьбами? Всё-таки преподаёшь?

– Да, преподаю, – Владимир посмотрел в ту сторону, куда прежде ушли студенты, – не имело смысла больше тянуть. Профессор предложил место здесь вместо него.

– А как же… – Антон одёрнул себя: не стоило напоминать о причине, по которой они разошлись, вместо этого сказал: – Понятно. И как, доволен, или студенты всё так же несносны?

– Ещё толком не понял, – хмыкнул Владимир, – я недавно здесь, – он прекрасно понял, о чём хотел спросить Антон, но не решился говорить, что тот изначально был не прав в своих выводах, зачем ворошить прошлое?

А парень, окончательно проиграв себе, посмотрел прямо в глаза напротив:

– Ты не торопишься? Тут недалеко хорошее кафе.

Владимир помедлил с ответом: да, ему хотелось провести вместе ещё какое-то время, хотя бы просто поговорить, но к чему? Опять причинять боль. Но Антон же сам предложил, а значит, для него это приемлемо.

– Пара часов у меня точно есть. Ты уверен?

– Да. Я соскучился, – честно ответил парень, спускаясь по ступенькам. – Идём.

– Хорошо, – Владимир не решился сказать, что тоже скучал, вспоминая, каково было рядом с Антоном.

По дороге парень завёл разговор об университете и об их общем наставнике, тем самым давая понять, что давно уже не был в родном городе и не в курсе происходящего там. Было не странно, что он решил сменить место жительства, Владимир даже понимал его, и, судя по всему, это решение было верным. Вот только, похоже, это не очень-то помогло…

Антон свернул в сторону старинного дома, на первом этаже которого разместилось небольшое кафе, и Владимир, отложив на время подобные мысли, направился за ним.

– Весьма неплохо, – с улыбкой сказал мужчина, оглядываясь.

– Тут обычно немного народу, и повар хороший, – улыбнулся Антон, снимая куртку и садясь на стул. – Как ты костюмы носишь, неудобно же… – поморщился он.

– У тебя просто навыка нужного нет. Попробуй пару недель походить в костюме, и поймёшь, что в нём так же удобно, как и в джинсах и футболке, когда привыкнешь.

– Ну уж нет, – хмыкнул парень, – на работе нет дресс-кода, а добровольно я в пиджак влезаю только по особым случаям.

Разговор прервался – подошёл официант. Сделав заказ, Антон положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы и внимательно посмотрел на Владимира.

– Скажи, ты счастлив? – не давая себе обратного пути, задал он грызший последние полчаса вопрос: лучше выяснить всё сразу.

Владимиру захотелось огрызнуться: к чему такие вопросы? Он не мог понять сидящего напротив парня, тому стоило бы ненавидеть так жестоко поступившего с ним человека, а он интересуется, счастлив ли он.

– Нет, Антон, я не счастлив, – и со вздохом добавил: – Ты сделал неверные выводы тогда, а я не стал поправлять, решил, что так будет правильнее, и до сих пор так считаю, стоит признать. Не было никакого воссоединения любящих сердец или чего-то подобного… Я просто в очередной раз не смог отказать человеку, рядом с которым был долгие годы. Совершенно подлый и бессмысленный, если уж на то пошло, поступок.

Антон задумчиво смотрел на него и молчал.

– Я тоже, – наконец вздохнул он. – Думал, уеду и смогу жить спокойно, не вспоминая тебя каждую свободную минуту, нихрена не вышло…

– Прости, – Владимир отвёл взгляд. Слова не звучали упрёком, просто попыткой донести информацию, но он вновь почувствовал острый укол вины.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, – криво улыбнулся Антон, – я почти научился жить с этим.

– Есть за что, – покачал головой Владимир, – выходит, я опять всё испортил, появившись в этом городе.

– Был бы я моложе лет на пять, сказал бы: «Судьба свела», – парень по-прежнему не отводил взгляда от собеседника, – а теперь просто попрошу: «Побудь со мной хотя бы до завтрашнего утра».

– Зачем тебе это? Я даже понять не могу, как ты вообще в мою сторону смотреть можешь…

– Я люблю тебя, – как само собой разумеющееся ответил Антон, – и хоть мне было очень больно тогда, это чувство не исчезло и не стало меньше, у меня даже мысли не было завести новые отношения за прошедшие почти полгода.

– Любовь – не универсальный ответ на все вопросы, – начал было Владимир, а потом оборвал себя: его не просили читать лекции. – Я буду с тобой столько, сколько скажешь.

Антон крепче сжал пальцы.

– Опрометчивое обещание, тебе так не кажется?

– Почему? Я всего лишь озвучил свои мысли.

– А если я попрошу остаться насовсем? – парень был совершенно серьёзен.

– Сделаю всё, чтобы так и вышло, – ещё один шанс, стоит им воспользоваться, пусть рано или поздно всё может разрушиться, но на этот раз Владимир собирался сделать всё, от него зависящее, чтобы этого не случилось.

– Мне не нужны такие жертвы, – покачал головой Антон, – если ты по-прежнему ничего ко мне не чувствуешь. Приятного аппетита, – парень наконец отвёл глаза.

– Если бы я ничего не чувствовал, то мы не сидели бы здесь. Я тоже скучал по тебе.

Антон вздрогнул, но промолчал. В душе шёл настоящий бой: сердце пело от счастья, что любимый человек, которого он уже отчаялся снова увидеть, здесь и готов быть рядом хоть ещё немного, а разум возражал, что это ненадолго, что всё может повториться, что ещё одного предательства он просто не вынесет. Хотя, с другой стороны, бывший Владимира остался далеко и достаточно давно, если он правильно понял, так что, возможно, на этот раз всё сложится по-другому? Парень старательно измельчал принесённое блюдо, вымещая на нём свои сомнения, и не обращал внимания на внимательный взгляд мужчины напротив.

– Успокойся, – Владимир потянулся через стол, осторожно касаясь его запястья – достаточно невинно, чтобы это не привлекло лишнее внимание, но при этом весомо. – Если тебе нужно всё хорошо обдумать, дай себе время, я никуда не денусь. И номер у меня не изменился, если необходимо, я запишу его для тебя. Не торопись, иногда эмоции – не лучший советчик, а я слишком боюсь вновь причинить тебе боль.

Антон замер.

– Я не удалил твой номер, не хватило духу, – признался он. – И не хочу тебя отпускать, только не сейчас.

– Тогда перестань изводить себя, договорились?

Владимиру достался довольно тяжёлый взгляд, в котором перемешалось, наверное, всё, что сейчас чувствовал парень – и любовь, и сомнение, и надежда, и желание, и некоторая грусть, – и Антон криво улыбнулся:

– Я живу недалеко, давай закончим обед и пойдём? Я помню, что ты не любишь находиться на чужой территории, но не знаю, где ты здесь обитаешь, может, вообще в университетском общежитии.

– Я снимаю квартиру недалеко от универа, – Владимир не собирался навязывать поездку к себе, просто рассказывал, это казалось правильным, – но, кажется, совершенно не представляю, как добраться до неё отсюда.

– А у меня квартира своя, – хмыкнул парень, – так что будем считать, что это преимущество.

– Не дал себе шанса на возвращение? Прости, не нужно отвечать. Заканчивай с тем, во что ты превратил свою еду, и идём.

Антон молча последовал этому совету.

Он и правда жил недалеко, дорога заняла всего минут десять, по истечении которых парень, вежливо поздоровавшись со встреченной благообразной старушкой, потянул на себя тяжёлую подъездную дверь. Нужный этаж, щелчок замка. Антон не спешил лезть к Владимиру с поцелуями, спокойно снял верхнюю одежду и прошёл в комнату.

– Не верится до сих пор, что ты здесь, – обернулся он к вошедшему следом мужчине и, преодолев оставшееся расстояние между ними, крепко обнял. – Оказывается, я всё ещё помню запах твоего парфюма, – уткнувшись в чужое плечо, заметил Антон. – Я наивный дурак, да?

– Скорее, просто влюблён, – грустно ответил Владимир, обнимая его в ответ и поражаясь той волне нежности, что поднялась в душе.

– Нет, люблю, – поправил его парень, подняв голову. – Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста. Не хочу больше ни о чём не думать, хочу тебя – и сверху, и снизу. Можно?

– Можно, – Владимир прикрыл глаза, пряча неуверенность или даже, скорее, вдруг откуда-то взявшуюся робость, и, решив не продолжать эту выматывающую душу паузу, осторожно поцеловал так доверчиво льнувшего парня.

Антон же вцепился в него, как утопающий в спасательный круг, обвил плющом, не отпуская ни на секунду, выбросив на время все мысли о не всегда приятном прошлом и туманном будущем. Он отдавался и брал, как в последний раз, стараясь запомнить и почувствовать как можно больше, видимо, не до конца веря в обещание Владимира быть рядом столько, сколько потребуется, всё время глядя в глаза напротив, что-то высматривая там, и отрываясь только чтобы поцеловать – то нежно, то жадно.

После, когда они всё же угомонились, в комнате воцарилась несколько неловкая тишина, словно любовники боялись заговорить или вновь переживали произошедшее. Уже стемнело, и пошёл снег, хорошо видимый в свете фонарей и соседних светившихся окон.

Через какое-то время Антон, блаженно потянувшись, всё-таки уселся на кровати и задумчиво выдал:

– Ты не голоден? Я бы слона съел, настолько мне хорошо.

– Ммм, как-то странно это прозвучало, – рассмеялся Владимир, – но я бы очень хотел попробовать что-нибудь, приготовленное тобой.

Вместо ответа Антон поцеловал его и, одевшись, вышел из комнаты. Мужчина ещё немного полежал, чувствуя приятную истому во всём теле, и тоже поднялся.

На кухне было тепло и обжито, как и вообще в квартире, в отличие от временного пристанища самого Владимира. Он сидел за столом, смотрел на готовящего поздний ужин Антона и понимал, что этого ему тоже не хватало – домашнего вида парня, запаха чего-то вкусного и общего уюта, – и с каждой минутой всё чётче осознавал, что не хочет никуда отсюда уходить.

Наконец на столе появились полные тарелки и две кружки с кофе – судя по цвету и аромату, именно той крепости и с теми пряностями, как любил Владимир, хотя сам Антон кофе пил редко.

– Приятного аппетита, – мужчина отметил это и улыбнулся в ответ на тёплый взгляд, – чудесно пахнет.

– И тебе.

Странно, но неловкого или натянутого молчания больше не было, словно, утолив первый голод по прикосновениям любимого человека, Антон немного оттаял, расслабился, стал чаще мягко улыбаться при взгляде на Владимира и завёл разговор об этом городе. За те несколько месяцев, что он успел прожить здесь, гулять особо не было ни времени, ни желания, но с коллегами по работе парень успел покататься по разным местам и теперь сравнивал свои и чужие впечатления. Владимир тоже многого не знал, только район около университета, и парня слушал с искренним интересом, думая о том, что некоторые места не отказался бы увидеть собственными глазами и явно не в одиночестве. Знакомый вкус кофе, сваренного именно так, как надо, окончательно настроил на благодушный лад, и мужчина, обняв Антона, увлёк его обратно в комнату – продолжить разговор в более комфортных условиях, просто посидеть рядом, чувствуя, как парень расслабился в его руках. Уснули они, так же обнявшись.

Утро началось со спешных сборов: всё же квартира Антона была достаточно далеко от университета, и не было даже толком времени на то, чтобы поговорить. Тем не менее, Владимир повторил своё вчерашнее обещание быть рядом столько, сколько будет нужно, и немного смущённо уточнил, может ли зайти в гости ещё раз этим или следующим вечером – быть одному в пустой и не слишком обжитой квартире не хотелось. Антон, улыбнувшись, ответил, что будет только рад, уточнил, во сколько обычно возвращается домой, и они, напоследок одарив друг друга поцелуем, разошлись – им нужны были разные автобусные остановки.

Студенты всё же загуляли, но это не тревожило Владимира, как должно бы, у него было о чём подумать и без чужих прогулов: Антон и его любовь, собственная бесконечная нежность и другие моменты прошедшего дня, а также планы на следующую встречу. После окончания пар и работы на кафедре – за несколько часов до того, как должен был освободиться Антон – Владимир вернулся домой и понял, что не физически не может тут находиться: стены буквально давили, и он решительно начал собираться.

Антон, улыбаясь своим мыслям, как и весь прошедший день, шёл в сторону дома, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Увидев имя на экране, парень замер на секунду, не зная, чего ожидать, и ответил:

– Слушаю.

– Ты уже дома? – вместе с голосом Владимира до парня донёсся шум улицы.

– Пара минут. А ты где-то рядом? – настроение у Антона стало ещё лучше.

– Вроде да, – как-то не очень уверенно откликнулся тот.

– Что-то случилось? – встревожился парень. – Не можешь найти нужный дом?

– Да вроде нашёл, хотя мог и ошибиться, если честно. Я жду тебя.

– Уже иду, – Антон действительно немного ускорил шаг, не желая заставлять любимого человека торчать на холоде.

– Осторожней, – в голосе на той стороне улыбка, словно собеседник знал, что он спешит, видел это своими глазами.

– Постараюсь, – Владимир и правда обнаружился у нужного подъезда с небольшим пакетом в руках. Антон просиял и, преодолев оставшиеся метры до него, заметил: – Завтра же сделаю дубликаты ключей, чтобы тебя не морозить.

Владимиру хотелось спросить, не слишком ли парень торопится, но к чему вновь возвращаться к сомнениям и метаниям, так что он просто кивнул и заверил Антона, что не успел толком замёрзнуть.

Вечер снова прошёл просто замечательно – ужин, неспешный разговор, тепло чужого плеча и чувственная ласка перед тем, как уснуть.

На следующий день Антон позвонил Владимиру в обед и уточнил, что ждёт вечером, если у него на сегодня нет никаких дел. Мужчине нужно было учесть последние правки в учебных планах, и это грозило затянуться до глубокого вечера, но если всё сделать сейчас, то выходные будут свободными, собственно, об этом он и сказал Антону. Парень согласился с тем, что работа важнее, уточнил, что тогда можно будет встретиться с утра по определённому адресу, и попросил одеться поудобнее, а не в привычный костюм.

В субботу с утра пошёл снег, с неба медленно планировали белоснежные звёздочки, но Антон, решив, что так будет даже интереснее, от своих планов не отказался, поэтому к назначенному времени он уже стоял у входа на открытый каток и высматривал Владимира, немного запаздывающего. Выбор места свидания был обусловлен тем, что можно будет с чистой совестью подержаться за руки и обнять – для всех остальных посетителей он, умеющий хорошо кататься, помогает товарищу. Задержавшийся Владимир сразу же после приветствия объяснил, почему – был виноват незнакомый город и выбранный маршрут автобуса, что шёл кружным путём. Антон просто улыбнулся в ответ и потянул его к стойке с коньками напрокат.

Как оказалось, Владимир стоять на льду умел, а вот быстро двигаться – не очень, так что желание парня лишний раз приобнять его было реализовано, и не один раз. Они провели на катке почти три часа, получив немалое удовольствие, посидели в кафе рядом с кружками глинтвейна, отогреваясь и делясь впечатлениями, и вернулись домой к Антону – к теплу, уюту и кровати, на которой обоим было так удобно доказывать другому, что он тебе нужен.

А в воскресенье вечером парень, когда они почти привычно сидели рядом после ужина, тихо сказал:

– Не хочу тебя никуда отпускать. Может, ещё раз попробуем жить под одной крышей? Твоя квартира всё равно съёмная, а ключи от моей у тебя уже есть.

– Ты уверен в этом? – ловя его взгляд, уточнил Владимир.

– В чём именно? – хмыкнул Антон. – В том, что не хочу, чтобы ты уходил? Или в предложении перебраться совсем?

– В предложении перебраться. Мне хорошо с тобой, – мужчина, будто стараясь подтвердить свои слова, осторожно поцеловал собеседника, – и я знаю, что будет только лучше, но выбирать в первую очередь всё же тебе. Итак?

– Я люблю тебя, и это, похоже, уже не лечится. Свой выбор я сделал.

– Тогда и я свой тоже.

Антон только облегчённо вздохнул и прижался поближе, успокаиваясь и радуясь тому, что Владимир будет рядом. Пусть он до сих пор не услышал ответного признания, это не так страшно, главное, чтобы прошлое не нагнало снова, а всё остальное – ерунда.

***

Прошло ещё почти пять месяцев, далеко как не безоблачных, но, что бы ни случилось, они всегда засыпали в одной постели. Закончился семестр, и у Владимира даже мысли не возникло, что он сможет сменить место работы, оставить парня, но некоторые моменты с окончательным переводом нужно было решать лично. У Антона горел проект, так что они до последнего не знали, смогут ли поехать вместе или нет, и это мучило обоих, но всё получилось, и вот они уже в родном городе.

– Просто скажи, что нужно докупить, – рассмеялся Владимир: он только что закончил с документами и на выходе из университета получил звонок от Антона, – или вообще не заморачивайся, больше доверяй себе, когда ты перестаёшь следовать рецепту, всё получается ещё лучше. Нет, я не пытаюсь тебя успокоить, – Владимир лишь на миг запнулся, увидев бывшего с супругой. Естественно, тот сделал вид, будто они не знакомы, а мужчина понял, что его больше не клинит, ему вообще глубоко наплевать на этого человека. – Ладно, определись уже, покупать что-нибудь или нет? – Владимир вернулся к разговору. Антон рассмеялся в ответ и всё-таки озвучил короткий список всего необходимого, добавив, что ждёт с нетерпением.

– Не нужно было так утруждаться, – Владимир появился в дверях кухни, – но пахнет обалденно, – дождавшись, когда Антон обратит на него внимание, мужчина с улыбкой протянул букет пёстрых цветов – тех самых калл. – С нашего первого свидания прошёл год, – он сделал короткую паузу – прежде всего для себя, чтобы в полной мере прочувствовать то, что собирался сказать: – Я люблю тебя.

Антон вскинул на него неверящий взгляд, а потом, неуверенно сделав пару шагов навстречу, забрал цветы, осторожно положил их на стол и крепко обнял Владимира.

– Я уж думал, никогда этого не услышу, – выдавил он. – Спасибо…

– Это тебе спасибо, – обнимая его в ответ, ответил тот, – за смелость и терпение, за то, что нашёл в себе силы простить.

– Я люблю тебя, – счастливо улыбнулся парень и подтвердил свои слова поцелуем, с восторгом ощущая ту же любовь и нежность в ответ.

Простить ли предательство, дать ли второй шанс? Нет и не будет однозначного ответа, но эта пара всё же нашла своё трудное счастье.


End file.
